Eden
by dark and light heart
Summary: It is the newest age in gaming technology. Sora and friends enter in the virtual world of Eden. It's just an online game right? It is for now but soon the players of the game face a very real danger where game over means death.
1. Chapter 1

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Eden

My parents grew up in the age of gaming technology booming. Unfortunately for them they never got to experience Virtual Reality. My generation is the lucky generation. The newest technology transports our consciousness online. It is truly a virtual world.

By the way my name is Sora, Sora Strife. My brothers just bought the new video game, Eden. It is a massive online virtual world. It is a modern/middle age world.

I am logging in for the first time. I will be creating a character from the available class pool. The class types are Knight, Sorcerer, Diviner, Ninja, Elf, Siren and Lancer.

It was time to join my brothers. I put the game helmet on and logged into the game. I was in a white room. "Welcome to Eden, player. Please enter your name for identification in the system." I typed in my info on the virtual keyboard.

"Player identification, Sora Strife. You are the lucky 100th randomly selected player to get the unique class merge bonus. You are the last of the ones to get this option. You perks are not as high as the first ten chosen but you will still have a large advantage over other players. Please select the two classes you wish to merge as one." I selected Knight and Diviner. The knight has strength and defense capabilities, along with unique sword techniques. The Diviner has healing and defensive magic.

I entered the parameters and my avatar took form. "Congratulations player, you have created the Paladin class. Welcome and enjoy the world of Eden." The world took form around me. I was in a small city of stone near an ocean.

I looked at my body. I was in a white armor with silver designs. I looked over the edge of the edge into the water. It was my face. I guess the avatar is made to take the actual image of the player. It would make finding Cloud and Roxas easier.

"There you are slowpoke! Me and Roxas have been waiting forever." It was Cloud and Roxas! Cloud looked like a knight but he wasn't wearing any real armor on his chest. Roxas is a ninja I think but I'm pretty sure he was one of the lucky 100 as well who got a merge. He duel wields katanas but his strength is higher which is a lancer bonus.

"Hey guys, yea sorry I had to think on which two classes I wanted to merge. It was a difficult choice." They gave a look of shock and annoyance. Then in unison they shouted. "You are the last one to get the option to merge class?!" I nodded and they took a closer look at me.

Roxas touched the armor. "Well you are clearly a knight but what is the other class?" Cloud smirked and pulled out an object. "Reveal!" The object shattered and a bunch of words showed in front of Cloud.

"It says he is a knight/diviner merge. It has created the Paladin class. That is a smart merge. Of the 100 people who got this chance only a handful made a good merge. Of that handful only two made such a smart merge. You and one other player."

"Who is he?" I asked Cloud. "Zexion Lucien. He is your opposite, He is a Sword Sorcerer. He is the only player to have never been defeated since the game has come out three months ago."

A player who has never been defeated, I would think even the best gamers would lose once and a while. Cloud and Roxas taught me the basics on how to access my menu, equip things, message player, add friends, etc. It was a lot of information but nothing I couldn't handle.

We explored the town and I got some different thing for my inventory. I needed potions, teleport stones and other things. I may have a merged class and it may be great but I was still a level 1 player.

"We are going to take you to one of the lesser dungeons here. It has one level and a large monster guarding treasure. If you want to enter higher level dungeons you need to beat boss creatures in each area. Eden is comprised of 100 levels and when you defeat a boss you can go to the next level. Though the boss is on level 1 it will be powerful."

My understanding was that the boss is always at least 7 levels higher than the player. Even if I were to max my level the boss would have parameters beyond the max.

Cloud and Roxas lead me out of the city to a place called the Immortal Forest. There were several dungeons in the forest and at the heart of the forest was the level 1 boss dungeon.

As we walked through the forest we would come across low level monsters. My brothers let me go at it alone unless I needed help.

We kept walking and talking. From what they were telling me, the dungeon we are going to is only a few minutes away. I already gained two levels and learned a sword technique and low level cure.

The beauty of this place was immense. I loved every minute of being here. There were even sensations from things like the wind or water. The only thing not felt in the game is pain.

"It's up ahead. Let's get in there. If you get lucky the treasure will be a better weapon that what you have."

We walked towards the cave just ahead of us but before we entered we heard loud screams to the left of us off in the distance. Cloud and Roxas ran off towards the screams. I followed quickly behind them through the tree's.

We made it into a meadow where there a group of player fighting a cloaked creature with wings. It was equipped with a scythe. I could hear them yelling at the monster.

"You're too damn powerful for this forest! This must be a cheat!" Player after player was being slaughtered by it. Cloud and Roxas ran in to help the players. Cloud went in first while Roxas pulled an item from his inventory.

Roxas twirled a scroll around him. "I offer up this seal to invoke the powers of the dragon that hides within the sun!" Light surrounded Roxas and he pulled out his two katana's.

Cloud blocked the creature's attack before it could hit the other players. The player spoke in a frightened manner. "No, get away. This thing is too powerful." Cloud pushed up against the monster and Roxas attempted to slash at the monster.

His blades went right through it. The creature chuckled. "Whirlwind slash." The scythe spun and hit Cloud, Roxas and the other players. They all flew backwards. The players Cloud tried to protect all shattered. Their HP must have dropped to 0.

I jumped out and stood between my brothers and the monster. I held my sword tightly. The creature pointed its scythe at me. "I see, you are the last of the 100 chosen. I will not fight you now. You will lose. I will give grace to you three for now and offer an Item on our first meeting. I have no use for this sword." He tossed the sword into the air and it fell into the ground before me. He disappeared in a flash.

That was a teleport. Was he a player? I helped Cloud and Roxas up. They seemed in shock. I picked up the sword the potential player gave me. I scanned it, it was called Yggdrasil.

The information detailed is that it is a holy blade forged in the fires of a fallen Phoenix. It has healing properties and has an edge over undead monsters.

I used the healing magic I had gained and healed my brothers from the attack. They thanked me and we went to the dungeon. We fought the monsters on our way to the treasure.

Outside the treasure room was a stronger monster. We dispatched the monster quickly and went into the room. The treasure was a quest token. I put it into my inventory.

"A quest token huh? Those are semi rare. You take them to a quest broker and a random quest is given to you. If you are lucky it will be an upgrade quest." Roxas said in a gleeful manner.

As we made our way out of the dungeon I noticed Cloud was deep in thought. I poked him and he hmmed at me. "What are you thinking big brother?"

"That was obviously a player we encountered earlier. How could he be that strong? Do you think it could have been Zexion?" Roxas sighed.

"That was Zexion. He always uses that scythe. It's a legendary class weapon."

Roxas began to explain to me about Zexion. He told me he was a part of a guild called Organization XIII. Roxas was also a member. They were all players who had merged classes.

The guild is still together but the members are mostly separate. Zexion had apparently betrayed them at some point on a mission. Zexion did a legendary quest he won from the quest brokers. He completed it and gained the ultimate armor. It was called Death's Cloak. It makes the player ethereal when attacked.

He also gained Death's amulet which doubles the player MP and allows unique spells. Death's Gauntlets was another piece he got but Roxas didn't know what it did or the Death's Boots.

The scythe which also is an item that belongs to Death, didn't come with the armor. He won that later from Death Himself in the Necropolis world. That are is unlockable when you reach the level of 50. There is a back way in by going into a dungeon in the Eastern Swamp. Inside when you beat the boss and get to the treasure room, there is a gate that warps you into the Necropolis.

We went back to the town. Cloud waved at someone and looked at us. "I'm heading off with Zack. I'll see you guys for dinner in an hour." Roxas cat called. "Yea? Are you going to flirt?" Cloud rolled his eyes and ran off.

Roxas turned to me. "We can go to another area for more training if you want bro." I nodded and we were off to another area for more leveling up until dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 The concert and a duel

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2: The Concert and first duel

It's been two weeks since I started the game. I've gone a little overboard and am on level 45. I have learned some new defensive spells and curative magic. I even have some sword skills. Yggdrasil has been a great help.

Today me, Cloud, Roxas and their boyfriends are going to some concert being held in the Level 1 Capitol. The city where I started off, It's called Aglis the Aqua City of Research.

It sounds weird but it was a deal given to one of the members of Organization XIII. His name is Demyx and he is a siren/Diviner merge. From what Roxas says the guy can really sing and people love him. So he gives concerts in the game. His in game character gets a lot of gold from the concerts and the game makers have given him publicity in their commercials for the game.

He gets an even bigger perk though, when he sings he ups his levels of song magic. I know it sounds odd but Sirens or the merge class Demyx has sings, they can manipulate people, animals, creatures, the elements and even the weather itself.

Demyx is the strongest of these particular magic users. They even have their own village on level 9. Anyway, we paid for our tickets and took our seats to see the concert.

Demyx came out on the stage and waved to all of us. "Welcome everybody! I want to thank you all for coming out today! I have a question to you guys. When you love someone how do you tell them in a romantic way? I wanted to try something like maybe a song but . . ." He paused and picked up his guitar and struck a tone.

"t's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby (Demyx tossed his guitar in the air and ripped the cloak he had on, off. The crowd screamed at the sight)

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hyptonized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are...I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Bridge]  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on  
I love you...like a love song..." Demyx smiled at the end.

"Now for my next song-" He was interrupted by a crystal flying overhead and shattering. A red light shot around the stage and into the seats. What the hell is that?

Roxas answered my question without knowing it. "Fuck! That's a duel crystal!" What is that? Roxas ran off towards the red sphere surrounding the stage and chairs. People were running away in fear.

Cloud pulled out his sword. "Come on Sora. A duel crystal is an extremely rare item that enables battle anywhere, even safe zones like these cities." I pulled out Yggdrasil and followed Cloud to the sphere.

Demyx was under attack from players. They were in silver and blue armor. Who were these players? Roxas held out a scroll and shouted. "What I seek is fire! Explosion!" Fire shot from the scroll and hit two of the attackers.

Cloud held his blade up high. "Cross Slash." The player took three strong slashes to the chest and shattered. I jumped into the air and activated my skill. "Sonic Impact!" A blast wave shot from my sword and knocked some of the attackers down.

Demyx backed up. "Guys take cover." We jumped out of the sphere as Demyx began to sing a melody. Lightning struck down and hit all of the players. There was only one attacker left.

We walked back in and Cloud picked the guy up by the throat. "What guild are you a part of?"

"The Lunar Knights." Cloud sighed. "Riku would never have given permission for this attack. Why did you attack Demyx?"

"No, they will ban me from the guild." Cloud chuckled. "I will do far worse to you. I will make sure you are listed as a player killer. My guild will hunt you down. "

"One of the higher ups in the guild ordered the take down of Demyx at his concert to bring out the real target." Cloud dropped the guy. Roxas pointed the sword at his throat.

"What target?" Before we knew what was happening a scythe went into the guy's chest. He let out a groan before he shattered. We all looked over to the left and there was Zexion. He dismissed his weapon and pulled back his hood. God he was hot! I'm gay by the way.

"I was their target. They believed if they killed Demyx, I would come fight them. They were hoping to make a name for themselves by defeating me."

Roxas put his swords away while Cloud asked why they were after him. Zexion replied. "I care about Demyx and am always at his concerts." Demyx blushed. Oh, were they dating?

Roxas sighed. "You shouldn't have killed him. He could have told us who did sent him." Zexion chuckled. "He was sent by Leon. 2nd in command of the Lunar Knights."

It as my turn for questioning. "Why do players hate you?" Zexion looked me over and smirked. "My my, you've grown in such little time. Leon wants to take charge of the Lunar Knights but the men who are loyal will need proof of his worth."

"Worth? To see who the best Pker is?" Zexion looked annoyed. "I do not PK anyone. Those who come after me die but I never go out of my way to kill anyone." Roxas pulled out his swords again and pointed them at Zexion.

"Bullshit! You wiped out our guild! You betrayed us all!" Zexion shook his head in disappointment. "Oh? Is that what Xemnes said I did? They attacked me first and I fought back but when you all came in and saw our fight you just assumed I was the instigator." Roxas took a swing with his sword at Zexion.

The sword went through Zexion and he kicked Roxas in the chest knocking him backwards. "Roxas, If you want to know more then enter the Platinum Tournament. Only members of guilds can form parties for it, though the parties don't have to have all guild members." Zexion took Demyx by the hand and they teleported from the concert arena.

I helped Roxas up and he put his swords away. He stormed of and me and Cloud followed him. We asked where he was going and he replied to the 34th level where the Lunar Knights had their Guild.

We followed him to the 34th level. Fortunately I cleared the boss on the 33rd level the other day or I wouldn't have been able to get up there. Their guild was beautiful looking. It looked like a temple and had a single walkway leading up to a double door. Silver looking water surrounded either side of the walkway.

Roxas decided to be dramatic with his entrance. He bust the two doors open with a kick. This startled the members of the guild in the throne room. I recognized their leader from school. His name is Riku Crescent.

He seemed so calm despite the rude interruption. We followed as Roxas walked towards Riku. The silver haired leader sat with a bored look on his throne. Roxas stopped a few steps short of the throne.

"Roxas, a pleasure as always. What brings you here this fine day?" Roxas drew his swords. "I am here to challenge your second in command Leon Leonheart!" There was chatter among the guild members present.

Riku chuckled. "Why is that?" Roxas slashed his swords through the air in frustration. "Your second in command ordered members of your guild to PK Demyx live at his concert. They used the rare duel crystal to attack. They were trying to draw out Zexion!" Riku sighed and his eyes looked over to his second in command.

"Is that so . . . Leon? Why would you want to hunt the ever elusive Cloaked Schemer? Was it to cement loyalty for your coup?" Shock spread over Leon's face.

"Sir . . . I . . ." Riku laughed. "I have loyal friends Leon. Not to mention the guild SOLDIER has informed me of your plans." Riku looked at Roxas. "As for you, I bless your challenge and as Leon is in my guild I can force him into duels as a means of a Guild mission."

Leon seemed furious. "You can't do this!" Riku smirked. "You will duel. If you lose you are banished from the guild and if you win, I'll step down as leader."

I could see Leon smirking. "Deal Riku. It's sad you have to step down this way. I wanted to fight you into submission."

We stood back as Roxas and Leon set up the duel. Roxas shoved his swords into the ground and pulled out a scroll and twirled it around himself. "I offer up this seal to invoke the power of the dragon that envelops infinity!" If I'm right that will enable him to use powerful non elemental based attacks.

Leon pulled his unique sword out and charged Roxas. My brother had great speed though. He moved in a flash and blindsided Leon from behind. He got two slashes in before Leon was able to block and counter.

The two danced in a series of slashes. Leon was skilled though, he had powerful sword techniques. H jumped into the air. "Fated Circle!" A blast wave of energy knocked Roxas backwards.

His swords flew across the floor as Leon landed on his feet. He held his sword up high. "Blasting Zone!" Roxas held his hand up. "Gravity." Leon fell to the ground before his attack could go off.

Roxas stood up and walked over to Leon. He held his hand up. "Flare." A ball of fire shot from his hand towards Leon. He screamed before shattering into pieces.

Riku clapped his hands at Roxas's victory. "Congratulation Roxas, you truly are one of the most gifted among Organization XIII. I thank you for this entertainment. Allow me to offer you money to replace the scroll of infinity you used. Those are very expensive." Roxas put his swords away and accepted the money from Riku.

Riku looked over at me and winked. "Sora is it? I have heard the buzz around the server. You the white paladin. I have room in my guild for a second in command. Would you like to tryout? It will be a duel against me." I blushed and shook my head.

"No thanks, I am unaffiliated. I don't want to join a guild." Riku smirked. "Well if you reconsider the offer stands. Roxas, Cloud, I hope to see you two in the Platinum Tournament this weekend."

Cloud smirked and Roxas walked out. Cloud soon followed and I turned to go with them. We logged out, it was time for dinner.

(Real world)

We gathered around the table as Cloud cooked us our dinner. We agreed to not talk about the game when in the real world. Roxas was boringly drinking his tea.

"Alright you guys here you go." Cloud served us our dinner and took his seat. We talked about school and other things.

Cloud was still in school but he had to take care of me and Roxas. Our parents were always busy. He did so much for us. It wasn't fair to him.

It was only recently that he has thought of himself. He met Zack online in Eden and found out he goes to another school near us. They have been going on dates and I'm glad. I want him to have more of a life. Roxas and I are 16 so we are ok by ourselves but Cloud is so selfless.

(Next day, School)

It was a boring day as always. I just wanted to get back to the game. I waited for the teacher to show up. "Hey there Sora." I heard a beautiful tone. Was that Riku? I turned around and there he was with his beautiful aqua eyes.

"Riku . . ." He smirked. "It's a pleasure Sora. I thought we had class together." Oh my god he is talking to me. I don't know what to say.

"Riku." He smirked. "Yes, that is my name. Sora I was wanted to know if we could get dinner together." OH MY GOD HE IS ASKING ME OUT!

"I . . umm . . . falafel." Riku looked confused. Why did I say falafel?

"What did you say? . . . falafel?" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "I meant to say yes I would love that but Riku . . . are you . . .um." Riku chuckled.

"I'll just say . . . falafel, Sora." He winked at me.

Chapter 2 complete. Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3: Dinner and the start of the Platinum Tournament

It was a few days before me and Riku went out. It was in five minutes actually. He was coming to pick me up. I was really nervous about it. Roxas and Cloud wasn't helping the situation either. They have been teasing me nonstop.

Cloud started messing with my hair to make it look good. "Alright Sora, no giving it up on the first night. Make him work for it! If he buys you a steak you know he likes you." What if he doesn't?

"Now if he doesn't, don't panic. I don't Riku well enough to know how much money he has. Steak is expensive after all. Just be yourself Sora." I was panicking.

Cloud was fixing my shirt and everything. He basically dressed me. The clothes I have on were from his closet. They weren't very old. Cloud had a huge growth spurt last year and grew like 7 inches. The working out didn't help his clothing situation either.

It is good for me now because I have all of his clothes at my disposal now. Cloud had a great fashion sense. So did Roxas . . . I lacked the gene.

Cloud had me in a blue silk button up shirt, black jeans, zip up men's leather boots and a few bracelets. I love this outfit and I will definitely have to wear this again. Roxas called up from downstairs. "Sora! You're knight in sexy armor is here!" That he would say that in front of Riku is so embarrassing.

Cloud ushered me down the stairs after spraying me with some cologne. We came down the stairs and there was Riku. He looks amazing! He was dressed similarly to me. The only real difference being his top, he is wearing a silver button up.

He smiled at me and held out his hand. I blushed and took his hand. "Are you ready Sora? Your brother has a dog like lust in his eyes and it is scaring me." Roxas acted offended and crossed his arms.

They were friends but Roxas has always drooled over Riku despite his recent flirting with another guy. I followed Riku out of my house and to his beautiful Camero. It is such a beautiful car.

He started the car and turned his radio down. He looked at me and smiled. "I was thinking we could go to this nice restaurant. I don't want you to worry on prices or anything. This dinner is completely on me."

"Sounds wonderful Riku." He smirked and drove down the road.

It didn't take long for us to get to the restaurant. Riku was an amazing gentleman. He got out and opened the door for me. We went in and Riku continued to be the amazing gentleman and pulled my seat out.

He took his seat and slid a menu to me. "Order whatever you want Sora. This dinner is on me and no price is too high." I smiled. "Riku I can't spend your money." Riku laughed. "Sora don't act like you don't know." What did he mean?

"What do you mean?" Riku's smile dropped into a look of shock. "Do you really not know? That makes me feel even better about you." I was SO confused.

"I'm glad . . . I guess. What are you talking about?"

"My brother who is my legal guardian is the Owner of Vector." Vector! That is the company responsible for Eden and the VR world. Riku is rich. "Oh God! Now I really can't spend your money Riku!" He smiled at me.

"Sora, I want you to enjoy yourself. If you won't buy what you want I will have to order for you." I nodded and looked at the menu.

"Alright I know what I want." Riku waved the waiter over and he pulled out his little pad. "What can I get the sirs?" God this guy sounded snooty. Riku ordered first. "I will have the Shark and a glass of sweet tea." He wrote it down.

"Very good sir and for you?" I resisted rolling my eyes. "Yes, I will have the lamb, medium rare, more rare. I'd also like a sweet tea." He wrote it down and walked off.

We talked for a few minutes before the waiter came back with our drinks. Riku took a drink. "Sora, how come we've never gotten to know one another? I've only just met you but here we had class all along." I sighed. "Well we've been in the same class since 1st grade. When we got to middle school we separated but still had the majority of classes together." Riku frowned.

"Oh . . . I feel bad now." Oh crap. I shook my head. "No don't feel bad! I've always been kind of quiet and you were always loved by everyone." He smiled again. "You're so nice Sora. I really like that about you. Seeing as you said yes to this date, I assume you're gay or Bi at least."

"Yea I'm gay. Realized a few years ago. You?"

"Yea, I was in the locker rooms when I was 14 and saw some other guys . . . let's just say lower Riku was quite happy." I tried to hide my blush. He noticed though and smirked. "I like when you blush. It is so cute Sora. So tell me what you are looking for in a relationship."

God ask me the hard ones why don't you. "Well . . . I want the knight in shining armor to be cliché. A guy who is loving, a guy who is open about our love, a guy who wants to protect me. I will be the same for him . . . all the guys I know just want sex."

Riku seemed speechless. He was going to say something but the waiter came with our food. He set it down and we gave him thanks. We ate and talked a little in between bites.

We finished and Riku put money down for the Waiter. He helped me up and we left. We didn't go back to the car though. Riku took me to a park nearby and we walked.

"Sora, what you want in a guy is so real. I love that." I blushed. Luckily it was dark and it was unlikely he could see. I felt his hand slide into mine. He grasped my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Is this ok? I should have asked." I smiled and stopped. Riku stopped with me and looked at me. "Is something wrong?" I took his free hand into mine.

"Sora." He leaned down and kissed me lips lightly on the lips. He pulled away. "I like you Sora."

Riku took me home after our kiss and he walked me up to the door. I looked at him with a smile. "Thank you for the evening Riku. I really like you." Riku smiled. "Can I kiss you again?" I nodded and he leaned in for a short kiss.

I felt his tongue slide against my lips and I parted my lips for his tongue. It was an amazing kiss. It wasn't long and Riku was gentle. He parted and gave one last light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Sora. I'll see you tomorrow." Riku walked away to his car and I went inside. Cloud and Roxas were standing their giddy like school girls. They hammered me for details on the date.

I went to my room and avoided their questions. If I was lucky this would turn into something. I think I could easily see a life with Riku.

(Next day, inside Eden)

I logged in and there was a pending friend request. It was from Riku. I accepted. He sent a message as soon as I confirmed. It said _Hey, join my party. Let's go on a virtual date._

He sent a party request and I confirmed. He teleported next to me. I gave him a smile. "Hey Riku, where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you to level 36. There is this beautiful beach area." I frowned. "I can't. I haven't beaten the level 35 boss yet."

He smirked. "Then I guess were going on a hunting date." Riku already knew where the boss was so we went to the dungeon. The dungeon was a tower in the city. It was called the Forsaken Tower.

We went in to the first floor and Riku stopped me. "At the top is the Boss. He is pretty tough but together I think we will be ok." I nodded and we walked forward. Creatures came from the ground and attacked us.

Riku pulled out a beautiful sword. He slashed through the nearest monster. I pulled out Yggdrasil and slashed at the monster attacking me. Unlike Riku, I didn't kill it in one slash.

It got a hit in before I could finish it off with another two slashes. Riku smiled at me. "You are quite strong Sora." We continued going up the tower. We explored the rooms and Riku allowed me to have the treasure.

We were one floor below the boss floor and Riku stopped me. "Sora . . . I know this is an odd timing thing but can I kiss you." You can do that in the game?

"Will we feel anything?" Riku nodded. "Yea, only pain isn't felt in the game. Pleasure is though. You can have sex in the game but when you wake up you will have cum yourself. That's why I recommend sleeping naked. Though I've not slept with anyone in this game." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted for a minute before we parted and continued on our mission. "You know Sora I've been thinking and I hope you will say yes." Is he asking me to be his boyfriend?

Am I ready for this? I really like him but I just don't know! Yes, I will say yes. Oh crap he is just staring at me. He must have asked me and I didn't hear him.

"Sora? What do you say?"

"Yes, Yes Riku!" He smiled. "I'm glad, you'll like being in the guild and being my second in command." I was confused.

"What are you talking about? Second in command? Your guild?" Riku scratched the back of his head. "What did you think I asked you? What else would you have . . ." He was quiet for a few seconds and then his face was as red as a tomato.

"Well . . . I . . Sora . . .Let's get up to the boss." Did I scare him off?

We went upstairs to the Boss room. I looked around but there was nothing. Riku looked around like he was unsure of where the boss was. "He should have just been standing here. He is a giant jackal on his hind legs with a two sided sword.

A loud roar erupted in the room and a beast fell from the ceiling. It wasn't a jackal like Riku thought. It was a skeleton creature. Its lower body was a long spine with hundreds of bladed legs.

"What is that? Sora! Get away!" He jumped in front of me and held his sword high. "Holy Blast!" A white beam shot from his sword towards the beast.

It groaned and slashed at Riku. He rolled across the room. He lost half of his health with one attack! This creature is too powerful for this level. I ran towards the monster. I charged a healing spell and healed Riku.

"Strike Raid!" I threw my sword and hit the beast. It roared and slashed at me. Riku jumped in between us and blocked the attack with his sword.

I twisted mid air and gathered power for my 2nd best skill so far. "Holy Light!" A bright lighted shone from my body and hit the beast full force. It roared and collapsed to the floor.

I thought it was over but I could see Riku running towards me. "Sora!" I looked and the beast came at me with its bladed arm. It was going to hit me directly.

I closed my eyes and waited for the game over screen. It never came though. I opened my eyes and the beast was screaming. Light was shining from it before it shattered into pieces.

It was Sephiroth! Riku's brother and leader of the SOLDIER guild. Riku ran to me and held me tight. "Sora, are you ok?" I nodded. He hugged me and whispered words I couldn't understand.

Sephiroth came over to us. He was magnificent. "Riku, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. Something has gone wrong, Someone hacked our database and rewrote the data of the monster. It is too strong for this level. Sora right? You will be credited for this victory and granted to level 36."

Riku looked shocked. "What do you mean hacked? Our defense is impenetrable." Sephiroth thought so too but someone got passed it. They have their defenses back though.

We left the Tower. Riku took me to the town portal. "I'm sorry Sora. Let's take a break, the tournament starts in an hour. I need to rest my character." I nodded.

"Riku is this because-" He cut me off with a s light kiss. "No Sora, I do need to rest and so do you. Roxas signed you up as a member of his party."

(One hour later)

I got suckered into this tournament with Roxas and his friend Axel. We weren't the first match though thankfully. Riku was though. It was him verse some players from another guild.

The match began and Riku moved in a flash. He slashed at the players. He was amazing in his movements. He wiped the floor with the players. They got a few attacks in but they were still defeated none the less. When you die in the arena you get teleported from the arena. It doesn't count as an in game death.

My team was last today so we got to watch everyone else fight. There were some good player out there. Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack destroyed their challengers quickly.

Zexion was up. He was by himself. 3 vs 1 seems unfair, even if it is Zexion. As soon as the fight started Zexion made his scythe appear and he slashed through the 3 in almost an instant.

It was time for our fight. We entered the arena and our opponents were Larxene, Organizations number 12, Luxord, Organizations 10 and Demyx, he was the Organizations number 9. The three were also siblings.

Roxas and Axel were also Organization members. They are 13 and 8. I am unaffiliated but I may join Riku's. The match countdown began. I was so nervous. What if we lost? It would be all my fault.

3, Demyx smiled at us. 2, Roxas took in a deep breath. 1, I reached for my sword. 0. Axel through his two chakram at the three. Larxene and Luxord dodged out of the way. Demyx sang a melody and the Chakram fell to the ground at his feet.

Demyx was going to be the challenging one. His voice could cause us trouble. Larxene threw lightning at us. I held my hand up and cast a Magic Barrier spell.

We still took damage but it was cut in half. Roxas pulled out a scroll. "What I seek is the force that binds, Gravity!" The magic shot at Larxene and knocked her across the arena.

Axel was fighting Luxord and Roxas was going after Larxene. I had Demyx, this was going to be hard. I pulled out Yggdrasil and went after him.

Demyx smirked. He was going to sing! I needed to stop him. I gathered power for one of my skills. "Strike Raid!" My sword saored through the air towards Demyx.

He yelped and jumped out of the way. My sword came back to my hand and I slashed at Demyx. He backed up and Larxene came in and kicked me in the face.

"The cards will decide your fate!" Luxord did a stop spell and Axel was stuck in place. Roxas growled and threw his swords into the ground. He pulled out another scroll. "What I seek is the cold eternal wind, Absolute Zero!" A cold wind shot towards Larxene and turned her into ice.

I moved quickly and slashed her. The ice broke and she screamed. "I can't believe I lost to a bunch of losers!" Her body teleported from the arena.

I threw my sword. "Strike Raid!" It nailed Luxord knocking him off balance. Roxas grabbed his swords and slashed through him.

Luxord fell to his knees. "How could you . . . Roxas?" He was teleported from the arena. That only left Demyx. He shook his head and sang a melody.

Roxas and Axel stopped in place. "Don't you two want to kill each other?" They couldn't control themselves and attacked one another. I concentrated and cast Esuna to cure them of this mind control.

They were both low on health. Demyx smiled and pulled out his sitar. He began to play a melody. I recognized it, it was his song of storms! Water was pooling in the arena.

"It's over boys. Dance water dance!" A hundred water clones came from the pools and attacked. It was hard to fight them. We were taking hits no matter how aggressively we attacked.

It wasn't long before Axel and Roxas were both taken down. Demyx laughed and more water clones came out. "No matter how many you take down they will just keep coming back."

I jumped back and concentrated. I thrust my sword into the ground. "Holy Fire!" A burst of fire erupted around the arena and destroyed the clones and water.

"Good Sora but I will just put you under my spell like your brother and Axel." I smirked and held out my hands. "Silence." Demyx laughed again. "Sorry Sora, that spell won't work on me. I have a ribbon equipped." Demyx sang the melody to control me but it didn't work. I wasn't going to let him know that yet though.

"Alright Sora, kill yourself." I held my blade out and moved in a flash. I sliced through Demyx and he lost his balance. "How?"

"Silence changed a few weeks ago, now it deafens players and mutes them in battle. If I can't hear, I can't be effected by your song."

He held his head. "NO WAAAAAAAY! Ahhhhhhh!" His body was teleported from the arena.

Round 1 was done and we got to go to the next round. It was time for a rest from the game though. I needed a rest and food.

End of Chapter. Plz review


	4. Semi Finals Finals

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 4: Semi Finals/ Finals and All Hell breaking loose

The tournament continued the next day. It was the semi finals. We were the first match. We were going against Riku. I am kind of nervous. He is very strong.

We were in the arena and he was waiting with a grin on his face. "I hope when ya lose, you won't be mad Sora." He winked at me. I know he was just kidding but it kind of got me pumped up.

"We'll see Riku! I'm going to beat you!" He smirked. The countdown began. During the countdown we were allowed to analyze our opponent if we had the item to do so. I crushed the crystal in my hand and Riku's stats showed before my eyes.

Riku Crescent:  
Age:18  
Class: Knight  
Equipment:  
Sword: Excalibur - Ultimate holy blade, Enables Spell Holy if a diviner and Sword skill Ragnarok if a Knight.  
Armor: Holy Dragon Armor – Casts Wall(decreases physical and magical damage) the moment and opponent is seen. Holy attacks are nullified. Dark based attacks ignore this defense and deal double damage  
Gauntlets: Holy Dragon Gauntlets – Enables sword skill Dragon slash  
Boots: Holy Dragon Boots - +10 speed  
Accessories: Amulet of Athena – Piercing eyes perk. Can analyze all opponents even if there is a block.

Ring of the Seraphim: Increases holy attacks by 20% and enables regen

"Guys, my attacks and magic will be useless in this fight. His armor nullifies all holy attacks." Roxas cursed under his breath at the news. The countdown hit 0 and the fight began.

Axel threw his weapons at Riku as Roxas charged him. Riku blocked the attack. He was shocked at the speed of my brother. He moved so fast and struck Riku. He flipped backwards.

"Roxas his armor also heals him gradually! We need to hit him fast!" I yelled at my brother. Axel ran up to join Roxas and the two attacked him head on. Riku was so fast though. He blocked the attacks for the most part. He took a few hits but that regen was healing him.

Riku smirked when they stopped and moved his sword in a flurry of moves. "Dragon Slash." My brother and Axel flew backwards towards me. I used a quick healing magic on them.

"Let me try something before you two go in again." I charged a spell in my hand. "Dispel!" The spell hit Riku but he laughed. "Sorry Sora, dispel won't work because it is magic cast by the armor."

Why couldn't I have dark magic? WAIT! I can't but Roxas and Axel can with the right items. I happen to win the right items a couple weeks ago. I opened my inventory and grabbed two of what I needed.

"Guys take these! I am going to attack Riku head on, while he is busy use these seals at the same time. It will combine your strengths." Roxas and Axel were shocked at the site of what I gave them.

Riku was trying to analyze what it was but I was in the way. I charged Riku and slashed at him. He blocked my attacks. I wouldn't last long against him. "Sora, you can't win. I don't know what you gave them but you will all lose." He concentrated. "Ragnarok!" Riku did several slashes that knocked me off balance and he soared into the air.

Light shined and energy flares shot from his sword. They homed in and hit me. Riku finished the move with the final slash. My HP dropped to 0 and I was teleported from the arena.

I could still see the fight though and Roxas and Axel were twirling the scrolls I gave them. They spoke in unison. "I offer up this seal to unleash the power of the dragon that envelops Hell! Combine together to create Malthael!" Black smoke erupted from Axel and Roxas.

Riku was clearly unsure of what was happening until a black dragon shot out of the smoke. Riku backed away. The dragon shot black fire at Riku. It hit him and took out a portion of his health.

"What is this? Where did they get that?" The dragon attacked and Riku had to dodge. Riku was so fast, he was able to dodge but it wouldn't be long before he is beaten.

Riku attempted to do his Ragnarok move but the dragon trapped Riku beneath his right claws with a swipe. "Death awaits you Riku Crescent." The dragon spoke in a terrifying manner. Black energy formed in its mouth. "Hell Flare." The energy was released and Riku shattered into pieces.

We won! Roxas and Axel teleported next to me along with Riku. Roxas hugged me. "Where did you get those? Those scrolls are super rare!" I smiled. "I won them on a quest."

Roxas let go and Riku came up to me. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "You did fantastic Sora. I honestly thought I would win but you pulled that victory from nowhere."

Riku congratulated Axel and Roxas. "Let's go to my viewers box above the arena to watch Sephiroth and his team defeat Zexion." We followed Riku up to his viewers box and waited for the next fight.

The countdown was down to the last few seconds. It wouldn't be long now. Come on Cloud, defeat him. The fight started and Zexion stood there waiting for them.

Zack was the first one to attack. He moved in and attacked with a flurry of slashes. The attacks as expected went through Zexion. He didn't seem fazed. Zexion held up his hand. "Aero." A gust of wind blew Zack backwards.

Sephiroth growled and went in full force with his mighty masamune. A sword of great power, it will cut through any defense. It stands to reason even that defense of Zexion's will fail.

Sephiroth moved in a flash and attacked. His sword went through Zexion just like Zack. This was very surprising. Zexion blew him away just like he did Zack. Sephiroth landed more gracefully than Zack though.

"How do you evade all of attacks? This must be a hack! I can have your character deleted!" Zexion began to laugh. "My armor is very legal and in the game. It has a fatal flaw like any armor but no one has been able to identify it yet. I can be beaten but only under the right condition."

Sephiroth threw a magic crystal at Zexion. It casts a random spell. It was holy, the ultimate white magic. The attacked seemed to hit. Zexion was stalled. Sephiroth and Zack slashed at Zexion.

It hit! Zexion dropped considerable HP. Zexion chuckled at the damage. "My, my, it seems you found it. Too bad you will never replicate it!" Zexion held up his hand. "Soul Harvest!" Sephiroth and Zack's HP dropped to 1! What magic is that?

Zexion jumped into the air and cast thunder on them making their bodies shatter. They were teleported from the Arena. Cloud was the only one left. I don't think he had any holy moves.

"Surrender Cloud. I rather like you, I wouldn't want to kill you." Cloud smirked and concentrated. "Omnislash!" Cloud moved in a flash. Zexion seemed surprised at the speed.

The next thing that I could see was Cloud hitting Zexion with slash after slash and they were connecting. His HP was dropping quickly. Omnislash is a holy move?

When the move was finished Zexion only had a few HP left. The silverette stood up. "Wonderful. I haven't felt this in so long. A true fighter . . . but it's over Cloud. I will win." Zexion snapped his fingers and two scythes appeared! He has two?

"Final Reaping." Zexion moved in a flash like Cloud did and hit my brother twice. The first blow took Cloud's HP to restore his own. The second shattered Cloud and claimed victory for Zexion.

I really thought Cloud had it. He hit him so many times. It was going to be time for the finals in a few hours. Our team vs Zexion, I am frightened to be honest.

Roxas and Axel went into town and would meet me at the arena. Me and Riku went to a local pub in the game. Riku got us each a game and we sat down. He gave me more congratulations over the victory.

"You were fantastic Sora. You have come a long way. Will you really be joining my guild?" I took a drink. "Yea, I will." Riku smiled and took a drink.

"Two more things, I want you to use my sword for the battle against Zexion. Two, If and when you win . . ." He smiled. "I'll let you know my opinion on the being boyfriends thing."

We finished our drinks and rest from the semi finals. It was time for me to fight Zexion. I did a trade with Riku so I could have Excalibur temporarily. He went up to his box to watch the fight with his brother, Cloud and Zack. I teleported into the arena with Roxas and Axel.

Zexion was waiting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He looked so calm. The countdown was close and soon it would begin. I tried to analyze Zexion with another crystal but it was blocked. The only reading I got was his scythe. It is called Death's Scythe and it has many dark capabilities. The main skills are Soul Harvest, Whirlwind Slash, and Dark Flare. I don't know about the move he used "Final Reaping" It must be from his other scythe.

The countdown hit 0 and Zexion disappeared in a flash. He had both scythes equipped and hit Axel first. He didn't have time to react and shattered in moments. Roxas growled and pulled out a scroll.

He twirled it quickly. "I offer up this seal to unleash the power of the dragon that envelops Heaven!" White energy surrounded Roxas. He held up his hand. "Holy!" It caught Zexion off guard and knocked him into the air. "Sora! Let's go, that technique we worked on!"

We ran and jumped towards Zexion with our weapons drawn. We both yelled in unison. "Twin Impact!" We slashed through Zexion. He fell back to the ground and landed on his feet. He tossed his scythes into the air and put his hand up. "Soul Harvest!" Our health was instantly drained.

There was a small window of chance though. I hurried and used a healing spell to restore our health by half. I then used Regen so we would regain health. gradually.

Zexion caught his scythes and went for me. Roxas jumped in between us and blocked the attack. Roxas moved just as fast as Zexion and blocked all of the attacks.

I concentrated. "Holy!" The energy hit Zexion and knocked him off balance. Roxas knocked him into the air. I cast another Holy spell to ensure he stayed physical to hit. Roxas used his best skill, Event Horizon.

Zexion was hit with a flurry of slashes. When he was finished Zexion took the chance and shoved his scythe into his chest. He took Roxas out and restored a portion of his health.

He was open and this was my only chance to finish this. "Ragnarok!" Fear shot into his eyes. I slashed him several times knocking his health down. Energy shot from my blade and homed in on him knocking his health even lower. One more hit and he was finished.

I went to finish the move and give the final slash but before I could hit him a loud bell tolling echoed. As soon as we heard it we were both teleported from the arena.

I appeared in the first town of the game. I wasn't the only one. The entire audience and any other game player in the game was teleported there. Everyone was freaking out over the forced teleport.

People were trying to log out but the option was gone! What the fuck is going on? Riku ran through the crowds and got to me. He hugged me. "Sora, I was so scared something happened to you. Everyone is freaking. There is something wrong with the game."

Before we could continue in our convo, a loud boom of thunder in the sky called our attention. A hooded person the size of the building was floating in the sky. His voice boomed in the sky. "Attention players. I am here to explain everything to you."

Everyone quieted down and listened. "As most of you now know, you can't log out. That is because I have trapped you in the game. The VR equipment can't be taken off of you or the sudden separation will cause a massive shock to your brain resulting in a coma but more probably death."

How is this possible? Why would he do this to us? How could he do this to us. "This is all live on every news station across the world. I wouldn't worry about your parents or loved ones killing you on accident. If you want to get out of the game you will have to restart from Level 1. Not your character level but the game level. You must make it to level 100 and defeat me if you want out of the game. Keep in mind if you die in the game, the device you wear will kill you."

This is insane. How can this be real? "Good luck everyone and fight to survive." The cloaked man disappeared from us. Riku and I looked at one another in the eyes. What were we going to do?


	5. Level 1 Life and the First Boss

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 5: Level 1 Life

It's been three weeks since we were condemned to the Virtual world of Eden. There has been many suicides, many murders and many deaths at the attempts to beat the level 1 boss.

Guilds have become major havens. They are what bring players together. They have become families basically. It's sad but that is how life is now. I am in Riku's Guild, the Lunar Knights.

We moved in together too. It's been great living with him, we haven't done anything big in the bedroom yet. We have been kind of all over the place lately. SOLDIER has taken up the mantle of beating the game but they have failed to beat the first boss. The Lunar Knights have been working with them but Sephiroth refuses to allow Riku to endanger himself.

I was scouting the level 1 dungeon. The enemy programming has been altered to accommodate to the level of the players. They will always be a challenge.

It's difficult these days. Cloud is almost always with Zack and Sephiroth in SOLDIER. Roxas is back with Organization XIII. They are considered the top guild next to SOLDIER.

I was just wondering around the village looking for something to eat. I gathered groceries into my inventory for mine and Riku's home. I was hungry now though. I stopped by a food bar and sat down. I ordered some stuff and waited.

While I sat waiting I overheard people talking. They mentioned a plan to attack the Level 1 boss. SOLDIER and Organization XIII were organizing an attack. If they succeed it will create a fire in the people of the game. If there is a chance then more will want to fight.

The Lunar Knights weren't invited to this though. Sephiroth is too protective. I need to tell him but first it is time for my beef stir-fry. I finished up an awesome meal. The chef was named Wakka, he is trapped player too. He isn't the fighting type though, he works on economy skills in the game like cooking, hunting or fishing.

My cooking skill was lacking sadly. Riku's was maxed out fortunately. My hunting was high though. I want to hunt a dragon. It's said to be the best meat in the game but you have to have a max cooking skill.

The only places with dragons though is levels 11, 33, 66 and 99. Level 11 is the lowest level dragons obviously. They are Emerald dragons, Level 99 is Diamond dragons.

I walked back to the house. Riku was outside in the yard with what looked like a wolf. Was he petting it? I walked up to the fence. Riku smiled. "Sora! This is our new pet!" Pet?

"Where did ya get . . . the wolf?"

"I caught him. It is a skill I bought at the Skill Broker. Besides being a pet he can also aid us in battle. I've named him Simba."(Yes is know Simba is a lion)

"Well At least you didn't create a child for us without telling me." Riku got a look on his face. "You didn't want that?" My eyes bulged. He started to laugh.

"Don't worry, I didn't get a kid. Besides I'd like to have sex before we have a kid." I blushed at his words. "Riku . . . be direct why don't you." He smirked and gave me a kiss.

We went inside and I put the stuff I bought away in the house storage. I had to tell him about what I heard. "Riku." He looked at me. "What's up Sor?"

"I overheard that SOLDIER and Organization XIII are working together to defeat the Level 1 boss. Sephiroth is leading the attack with Saix. There will be members from each guild and other players. If I remember correctly the Level 1 boss is a large Ogre. It has a solid defense. Magic is a must to defeat it."

Riku seemed annoyed. Sephiroth didn't tell him of his plan. Since this hacker took over the game, Sephiroth lost his privileges. That privilege being making his character immortal or any other character. That is likely the reason he won't tell Riku about his plans.

"Let's go Sora. Let's help our brothers." I nodded in approval and we were out the door towards the forest where the level 1 boss was. He was inside a tower.

It didn't take long to get there. We went inside and were greeted by Zexion. "Hello friends. It is a pleasure to see you. I imagine you heard of our little operation. I'm sorry but Sephiroth would be furious if I let you through."

Zexion is basically immortal. His armor makes him ethereal to all attacks except holy attacks. "Why aren't you fighting the boss Zexion? This boss isn't holy based." Zexion chuckled. "Sephiroth thinks it's on fair that I would beat the boss and get the rare item." Makes sense I guess. Zexion would have no issue beating the boss.

Riku pulled out his sword. "Are you going to challenge us then?" Zexion held his hands up. "Scary Riku, challenging people to combat isn't my way of doing things. Truthfully I detest fighting but it is necessary to see a person's true strength but, I am aware of yours and Sora's power. After all, Sora almost beat me but only with that sword of yours Riku."

Nice, I think I was just insulted. Zexion continued. "Anyway, by all means go ahead and go up. They should be in the boss room by now." We walked passed Zexion and went our way up to the top floor where the boss room was. The doors always looked the same. They had a skull on the door.

We opened the door and what we saw turned our stomachs. The boss was slaughtering the people. Players no longer shattered into pieces. Because players die in real life after dying just once in the game now because of the hacker, he has chosen to be kind and made the dying process longer so if you have a revival spell or a revival item you can save the dying players. Revival items are rare though. The spell requires a high Diviner level which is why they are in such high demand in parties now.

Instead of shattering the players bodies faded. It's hard to explain. It's like pieces of their bodies slowly deteriorate from their body until they fully disappear. It takes about 20 seconds.

There were several players fading. I have a revival spell but it only works on one player at a time. There are a new set of quests that have been created called Aeon Quests.

The hacker gave them as a means to give Diviners and sorcerers more strength but even enable players to revive others. Aeons are powerful celestial beings. One of them is called Phoenix. He revives every dying player in the area.

Unfortunately I haven't gotten around to it. I used my revival spell on one of the players and used a mass healing spell on the players who were alive. Riku ran passed Sephiroth to his surprise. He slashed at the Ogre but it wasn't phased in the least.

I only know a couple offensive spells. "Earth!" A pillar of earth shot from the ground and nailed the Ogre in the head. It fell backwards onto the ground.

Cloud looked pissed that I was here. Sephiroth definitely was. I yell out to them. "Use magic!" Sephiroth held his hand up. "Shadow Flare."

A ball of dark fire soared and hit the beast. It roared in pain. Cloud ran at the beast. He held his sword tightly. "Omnislash!" That attack was magically based. Cloud would deal a mass amount of damage.

The beast was dying, it was on its final bar. This is when the physical defense drops at this point but in exchange it gets a great boost in strength. It swung and pounded Cloud and Sephiroth. The blow knocked them across the room.

"Riku!" He nodded. We ran towards the beast. Our swords were glowing. We were going to use our duel technique. We ran and jumped through the air slashing through the best in a X pattern. "Cross Slash." The beast roared, cracks formed on the beast and light poured from the cracks.

It had one last roar before it blew up. I quickly healed Cloud and Sephiroth. Sephiroth and Cloud chewed us out for a few minutes. "Despite our anger, we're both grateful. If you two hadn't come more people might have died." Said Sephiroth with gratitude.

We left the tower and it collapsed into a pile of rubble. The rubble shattered and what was in its place was a warp gate. They took you to the next level. Unlike the previous rules where each individual player had to beat a boss to get to the next level, the hacker changed it that as long as the boss is defeated, all players may travel to the next level.

Riku and I went back to our house. I was so happy! The first boss has been defeated! This game is winnable! As soon as we got inside I kissed Riku hard. He was shocked but happy about it.

Riku wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away for air. "Riku, I think it's time." He smiled and picked me up. He carried me to the bed room and placed me down on the bed. The great thing about being in a video game, you can just unequip everything. A few touches in the in game menu and we were both naked.

Riku was beautiful. He laid on top of me and kissed me passionately. I could feel his perfect body. We connected so well. He was already hard. I snaked my hand down and grabbed him. He jerked in the kiss but relaxed. While he kissed me I stroked him gently.

He moaned into our kiss. Riku eventually pulled away and turned around. He took my member into his mouth and I took his into mine. It felt so good! We pleasured one another for several minutes.

Riku repositioned himself and gave me another kiss. He smiled and put his dick at my entrance. "There is no pain in this game so there is no need to stretch you." I nodded and Riku pushed himself in. He was right, there was no pain. It was pure bliss.

Riku moved slowly at first and stroked my dick with his rhythm. We kissed passionately as he thrust into me harder and harder. It was so fucking amazing.

"Riku! I love you!" I came all over his hand and my abdomen. Riku smiled. "I love you too Sora!" Riku let go of my dick and smashed our bodies together and kissed. He picked up his pace and came inside me. He let out a sexy grunt and collapsed onto my chest.

Next time on Eden! Sora and Riku have taken their relationship even further. Will in game marriage come up? What about Organization XIII? Why has Roxas rejoined them? Who is the Hacker who took over Eden and will there be a first major character death?


	6. Level 33 amd the Emerald Dragon

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 6: Level 33 and the Great Emerald Dragon

It's been a year since the game locked us in. After the Level 1 boss was beaten it spread like wild fire. Boss after boss was beaten even if it was still a slow process.

Riku and I are still together. We have a few homes across the levels. Owning a guild brings in a lot of money. It's been amazing being with him. He is so loving and caring.

Cloud and Zack got married a month ago. It was a beautiful wedding. Cloud made sure every detail was done to his desire. Cloud can be bitchy. The wedding was also the last time I saw Roxas.

Roxas has changed in the last year. He is so different now. He is always with Organization XIII. He doesn't respond to messages or invites. I was walking through the Emerald Forest where it is rumored the Great Emerald Dragon is.

There are many Emerald Dragons but this is the Original Emerald Dragon. He is in a class of his own. However if you want to unlock the second best Aeon in the game you have to beat all of the Original Dragons. There are 7 of them total. The Emerald Dragon, Diamond Dragon, Sapphire Dragon, Ruby Dragon, Amethyst Dragon, Onyx Dragon and finally the Divine Dragon.

Besides getting unique items from the dragons, it unlocks the Kings of all Dragons, the Bahamut Brothers. Whoever can control them is arguably the strongest of all players. Their attacks are non elemental and ignore all defenses. Even Zexion would have a challenge against them.

I wasn't here to fight the Emerald Dragon though. There are herbs that only grow here and only at the twilight hours. I was gathering as many as I could for potion making and cooking. The cooking is for Riku. My skill has gone up but Riku is still higher.

"Who dares enter my holy place?" That voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned around and was face to face with the The Original Emerald Dragon. I thought he would be on 11. I guess the Original Dragons aren't bound to levels. "I am Sora. I came here to simply gather herbs."

"Your reasons are meaningless. I will devour you child. Come and feed my ancient belly." What do I do? There is no way I can take on this beast. He is too powerful for me.

The dragon roared and slashed at me. I fell backwards to avoid the attack. I put my hands together. "Aero!" A whirlwind lifted the dragon off the ground. I did a jump attack on the beast but it didn't seem to phase him.

"Humans and their weapons." The dragon stomped on the ground and it shook fiercely. I fell to the ground. "You shall suffer for the next century in my belly." The dragon came full force at me. Drool dripped from its mouth. It was going to eat me!

Before the dragon could devour me, two flaming chakram flew passed me and hit the dragon. It roared and stepped backwards. I turned my head and looked. It was Axel.

"Axel?" He gave a light wave. "Yo Sora." At least he was the same as always. "Roxas will join us in a minute. Our leader wouldn't be happy if anything happened to you little buddy." Xemnas? Weird.

Axel pulled out a scroll and twirled it in the air. "I offer up this seal to unleash the fury of the sun!" There was a roar in the sky and beams of light shot from the sun towards the dragon.

It roared in pain. "HUMAN . . . YOU . . .DARE DEFILE MY FOREST WITH YOUR ACCURSED WEAK MAGIC! Feel the true power of the DRAGONS!" It slammed its tail on the ground. The earth broke apart and knocked us into the air. It released energy from its mouth at us. We were going to die. This was it. Forgive me Riku.

"What I seek is the infinite distortion! Gravity!" That voice! It's Roxas! The gravity spell he used swallowed the energy. My brother saved us.

Axel smiled and landed gracefully. I landed on my ass. The Dragon roared. "The strength of human will is intriguing. I tire of this though, let it end." The dragon slapped the ground several times with his tail and made the earth shake.

Roxas helped me up. "Come on brother, you're better than that. Axel and I will hit him with fire magic. When we do, finish him with one of your sword skills." I shook my head and they walked towards the dragon. They held their hands out.

They yelled in unison. "What we seek is the fire than burns the earth! Explosion!" A large fireball shot from them and hit the dragon. It took off so many hit points.

I charged the dragon and jumped into the air. " Sonic Impact!" I hit the dragon head on and it roared one final time.

"To think I'd lose to mere humans . . ." Cracks formed all over its body before it blew up in blast of green energy. There was something left behind. I picked it up. It's an Emerald Amulet. It has two abilities. The first is to use the spell Emerald Flare. The second is to use the sword skill Earth Breaker.

Roxas and Axel put their weapons away and began to walk away. "Stop! Roxas, where are you going?" The two turned around. Roxas shook his head. "This was just a mission Sora. Our Superior told us to help you."

"Why does Xemnas care if I live?" Roxas kept walking away. Axel shrugged. "Can't say, he just does."

I went back to my home. Riku was out so I just decided to cook dinner and surprise him. I hope it will turn out good. My skill has gotten up enough that the food should be ok.

I don't know what is wrong with Roxas. He is just different from the brother I know and love. He isn't the only one. Axel and Demyx are different too. I want to see him more but he doesn't seem to want the same.

Cloud tells me the same thing about Roxas. He thinks someone is doing something to him. My thoughts were interrupted by a growl and a door shutting. "Sora babe, ya home?"

I poked my head out from the kitchen. "Yea, just cooking you dinner." Riku smiled at me. "Aww, how sweet." I set the food down and we enjoyed our meal together. That is until Riku decided to bust me on my fight with the Emerald Dragon.

"So news was busting in the town how a spiky headed brunette with two members of Organization XIII destroyed the Emerald Dragon. You could have been killed Sora!" I cringed. He was really mad.

"It was an accident! I was just looking for ingredients and the dragon appeared. I didn't want to fight him." Riku sighed. "I know, It's just I love you so much! If you die Sora . . . I can't . . . I just can't."

Riku held me tight and kissed me on the forehead. I put my arms around him. "I know Riku, I feel the same."

(The next day)

Me and Riku were walking through the City of Zenebatos. As we walked through the city we were interrupted by a loud scream. "Sora! Let's go!"

We ran down the street to find where the scream came from. "No! Please don't!" We were close. We kept going until we found what we were looking for. We were too late though, as soon as we got there, we had to watch a javelin go into a guys chest. He faded quickly.

I balled my fists. "What's wrong with you! What did he do to you?" The man in a black cloak turned. He's Xaldin . . . a member of Organization XIII. Riku pointed his sword at him. "This city is under the Jurisdiction of the Lunar Knights. You have broken my laws. You will face judgment." Xaldin chuckled. "I don't think so. I have just been doing my mission." Xaldin threw a crystal on the ground and a dark portal opened. He walked into it and disappeared.

"Riku, what do we do? What could they be doing?" Riku sighed and looked out at the Horizon. I imagine he felt what I did. There was an ominous feeling in the air.


	7. Assault on Zenebatos

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 7: Assault on Zenebatos

It was a month ago that Xaldin killed a player. SOLDIER and the Lunar Knights did a joint investigation. The player was strong and useful. He wasn't a PKer so the kill made no sense.

Sephiroth and Riku confronted Xemnas personally. Riku came and told me after the meeting what was wrong. Xemnas wants Zenebatos. Our guild is the castle in the center of this city. Riku says Xemnas believes that he should have a castle. They don't have a main base yet. As far as we know anyway.

Organization XIII is a popular guild but it only has the 13 members. Anyone that works with them is just a follower.

Anyway Xemnas demanded Riku hand over Zenebatos to him. Obviously he refused. After that Xemnas declared war on the city. Normally this threat would be meaningless but because of Demyx and the Siren class that follows him, they can command any number of monsters.

It is believed that Organization XIII has been collecting duel crystals. If they use enough they can cover the entire city. Anyone in the city will be in danger.

There is going to be a joint meeting between the heads of the Lunar Knights and SOLDIER. So I will be there. I was on my way there now. We were meeting on Level 70, It has been named Midgar and that is where SOLDIER has made its permanent headquarters.

By the way we have managed to unlock the levels all the way to 74. The game is almost beaten. Once the boss there is beaten we can get to 75. I was walking up the palace stairs now. Riku was waiting for me.

He had a sad look on his face. When I got to the top he gave me a hug. "What's wrong Riku?" He shook his head. "Nothing, I just worry about everyone you know. I can't let anything happen to them."

Riku cared about all the players. He has been trying so hard to beat this game. We still don't know who the hacker is.

"Come on Riku, we got to get in there. We have to take care of this Xemnas business." Riku nodded and we went inside. I followed Riku to the conference room and we took a seat. It was me, Riku, Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack. There were also other guild leaders here. Sephiroth greeted us and thanked us for coming quickly.

"We have a serious threat. Xemnas has threatened the complete annihilation of Zenebatos. There are about 2000 players who live in the city according to Riku. What do we do? I recommend destroying the leadership of Organization XIII." I immediately slammed my fists on the conference table.

"NO! My brother is a part of them! He may be part of a bad group right now but if you attack him you will have to go through me!" Riku pulled me back down into the seat.

Sephiroth frowned at me. "Control yourself Sora. Only the initial 6 members are considered leadership. I am open to other idea's if you have any."

Cloud spoke up. " I recommend evacuating the city to one of the lower cities. There send SOLDIER members to protect them. Meanwhile, the Lunar Knights and Higher up of SOLDIER fight the army Xemnas has promised."

Sephiroth nodded and agreed with his idea. It did seems to be a good way to ensure life. "Any other ideas?" No one said anything. "Alright, let's get to Zenebatos and get the evacuation underway."

We made our way to the main gate but were stopped by one of the SOLDIER members named Genesis. He was friends with Sephiroth. "Seph, Zenebatos is under attack! Monsters are entering the city. I began evacuating people but we have already lost one of the districts." Sephiroth cursed under his breath. "Alright, let's go now."

We teleported to Zenebatos and as Genesis said there were monsters in the city. We separated and began our attempt to save the city. I equipped the Emerald Amulet so I could have the new skills.

I didn't want to be separate from Riku but we had to cover as much of the city as possible. I think there is a few hundred of us fighting but there is thousands of these monsters!

I ran through the streets killing monster after monster. As I continued through the city I came upon the city center. A black portal opened and out came one of the Organization XIII members. It was Demyx. He gave a light wave.

Riku ran up behind me. I guess he cleared his area or he was worried about me. Probably the latter. Demyx smiled. "You guys are looking lively. I don't suppose you want to just surrender." I shook my head.

"Why are you doing this? You're killing innocent people!" Demyx put his hand up and wagged his index finger. "That wasn't my idea. Xemnas wants that. The only reason I listen to him is because Zexy rejoined."

Riku laughed. "How pathetic you are. You rejoined a group of psychos because you love Zexion?" Demyx growled. "You should never judge someone on appearances alone."

"Fight us then Demyx and prove how strong you are." He laughed and his sitar was summoned into his hand.

Water pooled in front of us and Demyx yelled out. "Dance water dance!" 100 clones appeared and came at us. We fought back and attacked the clones.

It was just a distraction though. Demyx strummed a note and water shot from the ground and knocked us into the air. "You like it!" Demyx played a quick melody and lighting struck us.

We fell to the ground. I stood up and quickly used a healing spell to heal us. Demyx frowned. "Damn Diviners." He played another tune and wind knocked us backwards.

Riku growled and ran towards Demyx. "Ragnarok!" He moved in a flash and slashed through Demyx several times before finishing with the energy blasts.

Demyx was still standing strong. He played a few notes and water shot us into the air. He played a melody and lightning nailed us. "Can't have you healing Sora!" Demyx played one last tune and knocked Riku away with wind.

"Come on out water!" Clones appeared and attacked us. Riku wasn't up yet though! NO! Riku's HP dropped to Zero!

"NO!"

(Elsewhere, Omnipotent POV)

Cloud and Zack were slashing through the monster after monster. "Think you can handle this many Cloud?"

Cloud looked around and smirked. "Well, it might be tough if one more shows up." Zack chuckled. "Then that will have to be one I take care of."

"Oh? You're fighting too?"

The two did a joint attack and wiped out the monsters in the area. They ran off further into the city to save as many as they can. They arrived in the third district where they encountered Sephiroth.

"Seph! Is everything ok?" Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, districts 1-4 are evacuated. District 5 is a monsters den though. That's where they got in. Somehow the boss from 74 is in the district. Me and Genesis are going to fight it. I want you two to find Sora and Riku and meet up with us there to help fight it. We won't be getting there right away so there is time."

That's when they all stopped and looked up in the sky at the great red gleam. They had no idea what it was.

(Back to Sora POV)

"NO!" This can't be happening! There is still a chance! I quickly moved my hands and did the appropriate hand seals. I thrust my hands to the ground when I was done and a large red glyph appeared below me. "Phoenix!"

Fear shot across Demyx's face. Fire erupted from the glyph and a large beautiful bird shot from the ground. It soared into the sky and roared. Fire enveloped are area and killed all of the water clones. Demyx's HP took a major hit but best of all Riku was healed completely.

Phoenix disappeared and I ran at Demyx with my sword ready. He shook his head. "No please don't!" I slashed through him and jumped backwards towards Riku.

Demyx breathed heavily before his sitar burst into water. "Uht oh, NO WAAAAYYYY! AHHHHHHHHH!" He collapsed to his knees and faded from the area leaving only a puddle of water behind.

"Riku . . . I thought I was going to lose you." Riku couldn't speak. He was clearly shook up. I healed myself and kissed Riku on the lips.

Cloud and Zack came running up to us. "Guys what the hell was that light?"

Riku shuddered. "It was Sora, he summoned Phoenix. He saved me from dying." Cloud and Zack looked relieved. Cloud and Zack explained what Sephiroth wanted us to do. We followed them to where ever we needed to go.

(Omnipotent POV, Zexion and Xemnas)

Xemnas and Zexion were overlooking the fight on a cliff outside the city. Xemnas was pleased with himself but Zexion was shaking his head in disappointment. "Xemnas, this isn't what we discussed. This attack is ridiculous and unintelligent."

"I am the Superior Zexion, not you. I will decide how this Organization works. Do as I say." Zexion gave a curt smile and bow. "As you wish."

(District 5, Sora POV)

We arrived at the fight where Sephiroth and Genesis were fighting. They were doing well against the beast. They needed healing though. I stopped and healed them while Riku, Cloud and Zack jumped into the fight. Zack and Cloud did their duel tech. Riku used Ragnarok, Sephiroth used Shadow Flare and Genesis used his unique attack called Armageddon.

I jumped down and used one of my new skills. "Emerald Flare!" The beast roared in pain from the attack and all six of did one final slash on the beast to finish it. It gave one last roar before bursting into flames and turning into a pile of ash.

In its wake was a small potion vial. It was a revival potion. Riku took it and put it into his inventory. Before we could celebrate we were teleported to a all white room.

There was a hooded person before us holding a unique looking scythe. Is it Zexion? The scythe disappeared in a flurry of flower petals. The hooded person pulled back their hood to reveal themselves.

It was a very beautiful man. He had a light auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Hello all of you and welcome to Castle Oblivion."

Plz review. Next time on Eden. Castle Oblivion? What? What does this new development mean? What is Xemnas planning or is he even planning? Who the HELL is the Hacker? Will these secrets be found out?


	8. Chapter 8

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 8: Castle Oblivion Basement levels part 1

"Hello all and welcome to Castle Oblivion." The man spoke with an emotionless sexy voice. He is clearly a part of Organization XIII but damn he is hot. Sephiroth pointed his sword at the man.

"Where are we? This isn't in the game. Who are you?" The man shrugged. "My name is Marluxia and my leader altered the game. He made the last 26 levels this castle. There are no cities in here. There are NPC's who will sell items or weapons but from here on out you are in the final moments of the game. I wonder can you win?"

I growled and pulled my sword out. "What are you doing? Why is Organization XIII doing all of this?"

"Our leader wants to test the will of the players. Haven't you noticed how many have given up and live life in the game. Our goal is to please our leader and do as he wishes. Put simply we will challenge you along the way. You've managed to kill Demyx already but you still have 12 of us. To answer what you are likely thinking, no I will not be fighting you now. If you can make it to 97 or floor 10 of Castle Oblivion, then we can fight. Right now you are on B13. Good luck players." A dark portal opened and the man went into the portal and disappeared.

We all looked around the room. It really is a super bland area. It almost seems like a space dedicated for administration players. This castle may be part of the game but exists in another part. The hacker is intelligent, how he can do this is shocking. You would have to have the original coding of the game and knowledge of the inner workings.

I took a step forward and the room erupted and turned into a mountainous region. What is going on? Before any of us could even speak our minds, the ground began shaking.

Cloud cursed. "What the fuck is going on? This isn't right! Sephiroth is even a part of the game?"

"It was a part of the original design for a city called Hullez. It was scrapped though. The hacker must have took the source code and put it back in the game."

A dragon broke up through the ground. It was solid black. No! This must be the Original Onyx Dragon. "Humans dare enter the region of Hullez! I will devour you before you can defile the home of the Divine Dragon!"

The dragons are meant to be a part of the original design. This hacker brought them back and other parts. Who is he? This dragon is too powerful for us.

"Damn it!" I gathered energy into my sword. "Earth Breaker!" The earth shattered all around the dragon. Cloud ran and used his skill Omnislash. Sephiroth used his spell Shadow Flare. The combined attacks took out a small portion of his health but he was still above half.

"Foolish humans, feel the true power of darkness." Dark energy formed in its mouth. "Chaotic Flare!" A large ball of black energy shot towards us.

Sephiroth held his hand up. "Gravity!" The magic warped the space and dissipated the dark energy. Cloud did another Omnislash and dealt a fierce amount of damage. The dragon moved swiftly and smacked Cloud with his tail.

Zack caught him and used a quick potion. I held my hand up and used the spell Emerald Flare. The dragon was in its final moments of life.

"Enough! This ends now mortals!" A surge of energy surrounded the dragon. "Shockwave Pulsar!" That is one of the strongest non elemental attacks out there! I have only a moment!

I quickly did hand seals and thrust my hands onto the ground. "Carbuncle!" A green being shot from the ground and jumped into the air. A ruby light surrounded us and blocked the attack. Sephiroth took the chance and sliced through the dragon in an instant.

It roared. "Impossible!" It blew up leaving nothing but a sword behind. Sephiroth looked at it and then tossed it to me. "I have no use for it. Enjoy it Sora. It will give you non elemental attacks."

I analyzed the sword. It is called rubilacxe**(pronounce roob-ah-lex) **it is the exact opposite of Excalibur, even down to the name which is just Excalibur backwards. It was an unholy blade. It granted the spells Shockwave Pulsar and the sword skill zantesuken.

We proceeded further through the mountainous area towards the solid white door in the middle of the land. I assume this is all an illusion. I opened the door and we went through.

It was just a white room again but this time at the end is a stairwell. We walked towards the stairs but were stopped when a black portal opened and out came Axel.

"Sora, how are ya buddy?" I growled and ran at him. I went to punch but he just grabbed my arm and tossed me away. "Guess your cranky huh?"

I regained my balance and Riku pointed his sword at Axel. "What do you want Axel?" Axel sighed. "Boss's orders, got to separate you guys. Can't let you all solve the castle as a group. Castle Oblivion has rules like that." Axel tossed a crystal and we were separated.

(Cloud and Zack, Cloud POV floor B3)

Sora, Riku and Sephiroth are gone. I have no idea where I am. Fortunately Zack is here with me. I have no idea what floor we are on. Zack pulled his sword out and looked around the room.

"Zack, we need to find my brother." My love turned around and nodded. He looked around and commented further. "We need to find out where we are first."

There was a sick cackle in the air before a dark portal opened and out came Larxene. She is number 12 in the Organization. "Where you are? You are on floor B3. I hope you are ready for some fun because this floor is going to be your end." Larxene tossed a crystal into the air and as it shattered the room transformed into a stormy plain.

Lightning struck the ground and the great Original Amethyst Dragon appeared. Larxene cackled. "Enjoy!" She used a crystal and disappeared.

"Zack . . ."

(Sora POV)

Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth are gone. Riku is here and that is great but my brother is missing! We just need to press on. I just hope Cloud is somewhere here in Castle Oblivion.

Riku grabbed my hand. "Come on, we go together." We walked together towards the doors going to next floor.

As we got to B12 we were greeted by a large blue Dragon. It roared and the ground turned blue like the ocean. It seemed real but we were standing on the water. This was the great Original Sapphire Dragon.

"You would defile Atlantis? You shall suffer eternally in my frozen waters." The dragon moved quickly and grabbed me. It threw me across the room. "Unlike my foolish brethren I know of your strength. Absolute Zero!" A beam of ice froze my wrists to the wall of the room.

Riku was on his own in this one. I can't do any magic. He moved quickly around the room dodging attacks from the dragon. He slashed it every few dodges. It roared in annoyance and Riku dodging it.

"Foolish human, feel my ultimate wrath." The dragon flapped its mighty wings and went into the air. It ascended high above us and charged its attack.

"Cosmic Freeze!" Cold energy shot from the dragon. Everything began to freeze as it passed by. Riku held his sword tight in one hand and in the other he poured something on the sword. "Time to die Dragon!" Riku slashed his sword on the ground and created sparks.

His blade burst into flames and he threw it! The blade soared through the air and hit the dragon in the heart. It fell to the ground immediately. The cold energy dissipated from the heat of the sword.

The dragon was on fire and thrashing around. Riku ran over to me and poured what I am assuming is oil on the ice. He used a fire gem and ignited the oil and melting the ice on me.

"DIE!" The dragon came at us as the flames burned its body. Riku tossed a gem into the air and a fire ball shot from the sky at the dragon. It fell to the ground and slowly turned to ash. It gave one final set of words. "My Master will be your end . . ." It turned to a pile of ash and all that remained was a sapphire amulet.

Riku picked it up and put it around my neck before giving me a kiss on the lips. "Let's go."

(Cloud and Zack, Cloud POV)

This dragon was bullshit! I looked over at Zack. "Come on! One last attack, our duel skill!" We both ran at the dragon. We had our swords out. "Die Humans! Atomic Blast!"

"Zack now!" He nodded. "I'm on it!"

We both jumped through the air. "Zantesuken!" We slashed through the dragon before it could finish its attack. Thunder sprayed from the beast. "Your end is nigh . . . ." It burst in a blast of thunder. All that remained was an amethyst Choker. I picked it up and we made our way out.

(Axel and Roxas, Roxas POV)

What am I doing? They are my brothers. I can't let them die! Why is HE making me do this? Why am I even listening to him? Oh that is right, Axel's life is in danger if I don't.

Axel was pacing around me. "It looks like Sora and Cloud both beat the dragons. What do we do now? More than likely Larxene is going to go in for a kill. I know Zexion and Lexeaus have plans as well. What do you think Roxas?" I looked at the man I love. "I don't know. I do know I won't allow them to die."

I looked into the orb in our room. Sora and Riku were in the room before B11. A dark portal was opening. Who in the Hell? NO!

(Sora and Riku, Sora POV)

We were walking to go up another floor. I healed us both after the last fight and restored some of my magic with a ether but I'm running low. Where are these NPC's the hooded guy talked about?

A dark portal was opening and out stepped a blonde guy with a trimmed beard. He's Demyx's brother! "You're!" He held his hand out. "I'd rather we skip the formalities." He snapped his fingers and large cards surrounded me.

Plz review. I apologize for the wait. Work is a killer.


	9. Chapter 9

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 9: The Cards will decide your Fate

I was trapped in a Card. This was an unknown spell to me. Riku wasn't though. Riku ran at Luxord and slashed at him. However Luxord is a master at time magic. He used a stop spell and Riku was frozen in time.

Luxord laughed. "You'll pay for what you did to Demyx." Luxord made card appear and shot them at me and Riku. He hit us, slowly taking our HP down. He was enjoying watching us die slowly.

"Not much longer now." What can we do? We're going to die!

(Cloud and Zack, Cloud POV)

We just entered B2. There is a man at the end of the room. He looked like a merchant or something. We walked over to him and he stared blankly at us. "Who are you?" He glitches in front of us. "We-welcome to-to-to the Aqua innnnnnnnnnn . . . . . . rest . . 100 gold." I gave 100 gold to the man and our HP was instantly restored. I guess this part of the game isn't complete. Normally we would have to actually sleep.

"Let's keep going. Let's get to B1 quickly." We ran through the rest of four and made it up to B5. As soon as we got there a dark portal opened. The Organization member XII appeared, Larxene.

She threw three daggers at us. Zack blocked them with his sword. "It's time for you two to die. Sora and Riku are going to be dead soon. Only fitting you join them!" She Charged us quickly and kicked Zack in the face.

I slashed at her with my sword and she flipped out of the way. She has a scroll! "What I seek is the light that cracks the sky! Thunder!" Lightning shot into me and knocked me backwards.

Zack moved with great speed and use one of his skill called Octaslash. Larxene took 8 hits. She grunted and hit him with three daggers. His HP took a big hit.

"Not my man Bitch!" I charged my sword. "Cross Slash!" Larxene flipped backwards and tossed out another scroll. "I offer up this seal to unleash the power of the clapping sky!" Lighting soared down from the sky and hit us. Our HP dropped low.

Larxene walked over and dug her heel into my chest. "Idiot." She pulled out a dagger. "Bye bye now!" A sword shot through her chest. "Yea, bye bye." Zack said before pulling his sword out.

She dropped her dagger. "I-I think I'm fading." She looked at herself as her body began to fade. "This isn't the way . . . I won't allow." She faded into nothing.

"Let's go back to the inn and heal up."

(Sora POV)

It's all over, we are going to die. Luxord was enjoying everything. A portal opened in the air and Roxas jumped out! Roxas, what is he going to do? He slashed through Luxord.

The blonde man fell and Roxas slashed at the card prison holding me. The spell broke and I was free. Luxord stood up and gave a look of fear as I slashed my sword through the air.

I ran at him, he made cards pop up to defend himself and he braced himself for an attack as a last ditch effort. I slashed through the cards and they faded away leaving only Luxord on his knees.

"How could you . . . Roxas . . ." He faded in a stream of darkness. Before I could say anything to my brother he disappeared in another dark portal.

(Zexion and Lexeaus, Omnipotent POV)

Zexion and Lexeaus were on B6. They were speaking over the events of the day so far. Lexeaus pointed to the sphere that showed what was happening all over the castle. "Luxord has been defeated." Zexion tapped his chin.

"It would seem we have Roxas to thank for that. He has betrayed the Organization. If Roxas has betrayed us then likely Axel too."

A dark portal opened and Marluxia walked out. "Larxene is also gone. Cloud and Zack finished her off. Might I recommend we use Vexen to counter Sora. He can use that odd tech to create a shadow self." Zexion nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that might prove useful. Riku will be a problem though. I might be able to have some kind of fun to stop him." Lexeaus put a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "No, I will take care of him."

Marluxia opened a portal. "I will continue to monitor from floor 11. You can find me there if you need me." Marluxia went back through the portal and left. Lexeaus also went into a portal.

(Sora POV)

We just made it to B7. For some reason B6 was inaccessible. We went from B5 to B7. No complaint from me. I want out of here quickly. It looks like there is a merchant ahead. Finally an NPC, I was wondering if we would ever find one.

"Rest . . . 11111111-10-100 gold . . ." I handed over what I was assume is 100 gold and our HP went up instantly. I restocked some healing items and MP restorative items.

"Riku . . . I love you." He smiled at me. "I love you too. What's up?"

"I'm just scared is all, we could lose and die. The Organization is out to get us." Riku was going to say something but he we were interrupted.

"Oh come now, it's not all about you." Another blonde Organization member showed up. Before we could react, ice shot up around our feet. The blonde walked over to us and touched my chest. "I'm Vexen by the way. I want you to know the name of the man who is going to kill you. Come out darkness!"

Blackness shot from my chest and a clone of me appeared but he had golden eyes and black hair. God I'm hot. "You are Vanitas, now kill your lighter self." Vexen jumped back to watch. The dark me made a sword appear.

"Time to die weakling."

(Zexion, Omnipotent POV)

Roxas was on floor 12, the floor below the great throne room of Castle Oblivion. He was going to continue to confront the Leader. "Where do you think you are going Roxas?" The blonde Strife turned around. "Zexion! Why are you here?"

"I asked you first. You have been a bad boy Roxy. I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue to act against us." Roxas growled and charged Zexion.

(Sora POV)

I slashed the ice around my feet and dodged the attack from Vanitas. Riku slashed at his own and attacked Vanitas. He blocked the attack with his sword and with his free hand he shot a lighting spell at me.

I guess he is a sword sorcerer. I cast a defensive spell and it was diffused. I took him on while Riku turned and went for the source, Vexen himself.

I couldn't tell because the heat of the battle but it appears Vexen is a highly defensive player but with his levels of offensive ice magic.

Me and Vanitas were evenly matched, obviously he truly was a clone. There was something about his attacks though. They were mirror moves. He was copying everything.

The fight kept going on and on. There is no way I can beat Vanitas. Riku was doing well against Vexen though.

I charged a tech. "Earth Breaker!" I bashed the ground and it managed to knock Vanitas into the air. I slashed through him.

A dark portal opened and a giant came through. He bashed me with his shoulder and knocked me back down. He ignored me though and allowed Vanitas who was still alive to finish me.

The giant ran at Riku and shoved him into a dark portal. They disappeared and Vexen was left alone to watch me struggle.

What will happen next? Who is the hacker? Do I even know? You will just have to read to find out. Plz review.


	10. Chapter 10

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 10: Darkness Consumes

"It's over loser!" Vanitas yelled before knocking my sword from my hand. I flipped backwards. "Absolute Zero!" Cold air shot across the area and froze everything in sight. Vanitas snapped his fingers making fire surround him.

He thought he was protected but that is what I wanted him to think. I slid on the ice and equipped a knife. I slid close to him and shoved the knife into his chest.

Vanitas coughed and put his hands around my throat. "Can't defeat me that way." What the Hell? How do I kill him? How do you defeat your own shadow?

(Riku POV)

I was in another room. This giant, he was Lexeaus of Organization XIII. He carried a large sword like Cloud but his was 10 times the size of Cloud's.

"It's a pity Riku, you could be of such great value if you'd only forsake this foolish endeavor to leave Eden." Organization XIII wants everyone to stay in Eden?

"Why would I want to stay in Eden? Why would I work with an Organization that wants the man I love dead?"

He swung his sword through the air. "Because the alternative is death." He moved in a flash and hit me with the broad side of his sword. I flew backwards and hit the wall.

Damn he moves fast for such a big man. I pulled out my sword. "I guess I have no choice then."

He wasn't the only fast one. I moved quickly towards him. He swung his blade and I rolled between his legs. I jumped up and slashed him across the back.

He grunted. " Dodge this, Meteor!" He bashed the floor causing it to break into chunks. He knocked a piece into the air. He jumped and slashed it into. It turned several pieces and flew down towards me.

I couldn't dodge the attack. I took a great deal of damage. I charged my best attack. "Dragon Slash!" I moved like lighting and slashed him 6 times.

"Come on old man, you going to fight?" Lexeaus huffed. I ran at him to finish him. He growled. "Don't mock me!" He swung his blade and knocked me into the ceiling of the room.

The force was so strong. I fell to the ground and darkness took my consciousness.

(Sora POV)

"You can't win Sora. I designed Vanitas myself. No one can overcome their own shadow. The mirror Spell is the most powerful defensive magic! If only you had given up on your search for the way out of Eden, you would get to survive another day!" I looked over and a ball of fire shot across the room and knocked Vexen to the ground.

Axel! "Sora, concentrate and use his spell against him. Mirror spells have 2 versions. There is the Shadow and the Light. I'll deal with Vexen."

I did as he said and a bright light shot from me. Vanitas let go of me and backed away. There was a blonde standing in front of me. He looked like Roxas. "I am Ventus, Sora. Leave Vanitas to me."

I took the time and healed myself. Ventus and Vanitas were fighting. They were moving with such speed around the room.

Vexen slowly got up. "Axel, why?"

"Because this is wrong Vexen, we should be fighting to get out of here not fighting to stay in here. If you want to stay though, I can help you stay forever." Vexen held his hands up. "No, I don't want to!" Axel snapped his fingers and a seal scroll below Vexen ignited. "Goodbye." Vexen faded into nothing.

"Axel . . . Why did you help me?" Axel walked over to me and ruffled my hair. "Because I like ya Sora." Axel disappeared into a dark portal.

Vanitas came flying towards me. "I'll kill you!" I grabbed my sword and held it up. In his anger Vanitas couldn't react. He flew into the sword. He dropped to the floor and I pulled my sword out of him.

Ventus walked over to us. "That won't finish him. You can't force hatred out." This sounded a lot like an episode in Naruto. Oh yea, I know now.

Vanitas stood up and came at me with a punch. I dodged the attack and embraced him. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"It's ok, You are a part of me, I need you but you also need me." He made a sound of surprise and faded into nothing.

Ventus punched me on the shoulder and faded in a white light. I looked towards the stairwell and pressed on.

(Riku POV)

I regained consciousness. I don't think I was out long. Lexeaus was still breathing heavily. I still had a chance. Lexeaus walked closer to me. "You were to much trouble." I pushed myself up and moved in a flash. I slashed through him.

"Too slow." Lexeaus coughed. "You're . . . like the Superior . . ." He began to fade into nothing. "Forgive me Zexion, this was a fight I should never have started." Lexeaus faded into nothing.

I took a potion and walked out of the room and kept going up. As soon as I got to the net floor I smiled. It was Cloud and Zack! I ran up to them and embraced them both.

"Cloud! Zack! I'm so glad to see you." We talked and Cloud told me that I was on floor 10. We were almost out but Sora was still in the basement.

(Zexion, Omnipotent POV)

Zexion was watching the events between Riku and Lexeaus. He balled his fists at the sight of what happened. A dark portal opened at Marluxia came out.

"It seems Vexen has been dispatched by Axel." Zexion growled. "Yes and Lexeaus as well. He was my friend . . . this is most disappointing. Riku will pay though when he finds out about his dear brother. Sora will also pay when he finds out about Roxas." Marluxia smirked. "At least you are safe here. You can watch me kill them assuming Saix fails but I suppose Xigbar or Xaldin could kill them."

Zexion shook his head. "No, they were felled by Cloud and Zack a few minutes ago. Saix will likely eliminate them. He is quite the fighter." Marluxia gave a wave and opened a dark portal and left.

Zexion sighed. "This is an unfortunate dénouement but every hero falls at some point."

"Do they Zexion?" Zexion jumped in shock. "Axel!" The red head stepped out from the shadows. "Did I frighten you Zexion?"

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Axel stepped closer and Zexion backed up until he hit the wall of the room. "Oh you know Zexion, I wanted to chat with you about where Roxas was but then I overhear you telling your lover boy that Roxas is dead!" Zexion cautiously laughed. "I never said dead. I only said Sora would pay when he finds out about Roxas. I simply took care of the problem."

"Oh! Then I will take care of my problem right now Zexion!" Fear shot across Zexion's eyes. "Axel! You can't do this!" Axel picked Zexion up by the throat and darkness surrounded Zexion.  
(Sora POV)

I am on B13 and I just rested at the NPC spot. I'm so close to floor 1. I walked forward and the room transformed into a large treasure room. There were torches all around with green fire.

As I walked further in a Large dragon appeared. "You have killed all of my children like you abominable ancestors. I will judge you mortal for I am the King of dragons, I am the Divine Dragon!"

"Shit."

Chapter end. Getting closer to the final countdown. Who is the hacker? Organization XIII has dwindled down but still no Hacker. Who is he I wonder? 


	11. Chapter 11

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 11: Facing the Reaper

(Sora POV)

The Divine Dragon is the greatest dragon in the game. If the Divine Dragon gets beat, you gain four summons. However one is only usable if you have all 7 Original Dragon relics.

"Ready to die mortal?" I swallowed. I drew Rubilacxe from its sheath. "I have no intention of dying today Lord of all Dragons." The dragon arched its neck and shot a beam of pale fire from its mouth.

I dodged out of the way. I swung the blade and a beam of dark energy shot at the dragon. Due to the dark magic in the blade his HP dropped a fair amount.

"I will not fall to humans. Light of Creation!" Radiance shot from the dragon and knocked me backwards. Fortunately I have a defense against holy magic.

"Alive I see . . . no matter, my greatest attack is not holy magic." White energy gathered in its mouth. "Super Nova!" A ball of white energy shot and blew up. My HP dropped fairly low. I can barely stand.

"Holy Healing!" I restored my health. I stuck Rubilacxe into the ground. "Shockwave Pulsar!" Dark energy shot around the room and struck the Divine Dragon.

He roared in pain and collapsed to the ground. "Mortal . . . you are strong. I will grant you my strength. Call on me when you need my power. We are three in one. I am Bahumut Zero, my brothers Neo Bahumut and Bahumut, we will give you power in your time of need." He separated into three dragons. They were magnificent.

They faded and energy soared into me. There was also a ring on the floor. I picked it up and equipped it. It is called the Ring of Creation. I went up the stairwell and I was seemingly outside. The sky is dark and the moon is full.

"Where am I?"

"At your grave." I turned and there was an Organization XIII member. "You have done enough damage Sora. I am going to kill you and the nuisance you bring to our Organization."

I pulled out my sword. This is Saix I believe. He pulled out a war hammer. He held his hammer high. "Moon, fill me with your power." He is glowing. He charged me super fast and hit me with his hammer. He is so strong.

This is a rare tech skill. It's called berserk. It is only seen in weapons like hammers or axe's. He kept attacking and all I can do is try to block. His attacks are too strong. My HP is dropping little by little.

He stopped and began to breathe heavily. It has to be a drawback from the skill. I moved quickly and slashed him a few times. Saix jumped out of the way.

"Lunar Healing." The moon restored his HP. "You won't win. Even with your attacks I can heal myself." He began to glow again. He was in berserk mode again.

He attacked me relentlessly. He knocked me into the air and hit me several times. He should be going into his down mode. I might be able to stop him.

As soon as I hit the ground I concentrated and used my new skill. "Come out Bahumut! Mega Flare!" A glyph appeared and a great dragon shot from the glyph. It soared into the air and charged energy in its mouth.

Bahumut released the energy and hit Saix dealing a mass amount of damage to him. Bahumut disappeared. As the dust began to clear, I can see Saix laughing. He held his hand high and healed himself again.

Once again Saix went berserk and attacked me with a barrage of blows. That fucking moon! Wait! That's it! He was down again. I placed my hands on the ground. "Come out Neo Bahumut! Tetra Flare!" Saix laughed. "Even with the great Dragon Kings, you can't kill me."

"I'm not going for you. Neo Bahumut destroy the moon!" Saix looked surprised. Neo Bahumut shot a beam of powerful energy and blew up the moon or rather the part of the room with the moon on it.

Neo Bahumut disappeared and Saix growled. "Even without the moon, I am better than you." He moved fast and hit me in the chest with his hammer. I flew across the room.

"It's time this ends Sora." He held his hammer high. "Goodbye Sora." I closed my eyes. It's all over. Riku, forgive me.

What seemed like eternity passed but I heard a grunt. I opened my eyes and it was Axel. He tackled Saix.

"Axel you traitor!" The two began to fight. They were dancing around the room. Axel kicked Saix in the face. "You were right Saix, let's end this." Axel tackled Saix one more time and pressed his hand to his chest. "I offer up this seal to unleash the power of the dying star. Nova." An explosion erupted from Axel and consumed them both.

The smoke cleared and Saix was walking slowly. He held himself tightly. He reached towards the sky. "Why . . . Eden . . . where is my glory?" Saix faded into nothing.

I walked over to Axel. He was slowly fading. "What were you trying to do Axel?" He looked at me and smiled. "I wanted to see Roxas. I love him, ya know."

I put my hand on him. "Thank you Axel." He smiled and tossed a crystal. "Go, that will take you to Riku and the others. Go and beat the game. Get out!" Axel faded into oblivion. I held back tears and ran into the dark portal.

On the other side stood Cloud, Zack and Riku. I ran to them and embraced all three of them. I kissed Riku so hard. If my brother wasn't there I'd beg Riku to take me on the floor.

I explained to them everything that has happened to me. Cloud gave me Items from the other Original dragons. This unlocked the final summon for me. Riku told me that Axel had come to see them before he saved me. With Axel and Saix gone, that leaves only two members of Organization XIII left.

Apparently Roxas is dead. I had to hold back tears. There is always a chance he is still alive in the real world. I have to hold on to hope. I rested and restored everything.

The game is almost over. When we get up these stairs we will be on floor 11. Two floors from winning, we walked up the stairs and entered floor 11.

"I see you have all overcome the will of Castle Oblivion. Congratulations on getting this far." This is Marluxia, he is the one who spoke to us in the beginning of the Castle.

I pointed my sword at Marluxia. "Let us pass or die like the rest." Marluxia laughed. "Is that right? Let's see what you got."

All four of us drew our weapons. Marluxia chuckled and three more of him appeared. "Let's fight fair." Music started to play in the background. I guess the Hacker did this to make the final boss fights more intense. (**Marluxia boss theme)**

It is kind of awesome.We all began fighting our individual Marluxia's. He was very fast and very strong. His attack is beyond the normal parameters of the game.

Marluxia attacked with such perfect accuracy. He is very skilled. I looked while blocking an attack and noticed Cloud destroying one of the clones with his Omnislash.

Riku also finished one off. I wonder if I am fighting the real Marluxia. I slashed his scythe from his hands. I slashed my sword and struck a barrier. A few words appeared above Marluxia.

"NPC, immortal object." I said aloud. "You're not human!" Marluxia chuckled. He snapped his fingers and dark lightning shot down from above and knocked us down.

"It is true I am not a normal human player. I am a NPC but my consciousness is very real. My character was designed by one of the makers at your brothers company Vector, as a way to immortalize my real self. My consciousness however wasn't uploaded into the system until after the Superior took over the system. It was then I lived again and my mind was restored, if even a virtual world." The superior? Xemnas is the one who did this?

"So Xemnas is the hacker?" Marluxia chuckled. "I did say the Superior didn't I? Not that it matters, I will show you the true power of Death! That is my function in the game, I am the reaper of all in this game."

Marluxia transformed into a new more fiendish form. He had black wings and his scythe was more devastating than ever. His immortal form ended. He could be defeated now. The music heightened and quickened.

We all attacked Marluxia head on. The damage was weak. He was powerful. He slashed at us dealing a mass amount of damage to us all.

I used restorative magic on us. "I'm going to try something guys! Light of Creation!" A blinding light hit Marluxia taking a good amount of his health.

"Fools, I shall scatter you all to oblivion. Doom." Dark magic struck all of us. There were counters above our heads. "You now have 40 seconds to beat me or you all die."

"Keep him busy, I need 10 seconds guys." They nodded and attacked Marluxia. I used my menu quickly and did a few things to ensure victory.

The time ticked away. We were in the final seconds. I had to act quick. I held up my hands. "Super Nova!" A blast of powerful energy hit Marluxia and took him down to two bars left.

"Game over! You all lose!" The counter hit 0. Our HP dropped to 0 instantly and everyone dropped.

(Marluxia, Omnipotent POV)

Marluxia chuckled over his victory, that was until the outline of a bird in fire erupted from the ground. "The hell?" Phoenix rose from the ground and fire surrounded Marluxia.

Sora and the others all came back to life, their HP back to full.

(Sora POV)

I'm glad that worked. The ring of Creation has a unique ability called Final Attack. I put Phoenix as my final attack. It brought us all back. I have one more move to do.

I put my hands on the ground. "Alexander! Holy Judgment!" A metal giant came from the ground and fired several beams of holy light. The energy struck Marluxia and his HP dropped to 0.

He yelled out in agony and reached towards us before fading into nothing.

**Congratulations! **

The words almost seem hollow. He was one of the final bosses. I went into my menu and rearranged some things before we continued on towards floor 12.

We kept walking until I was stopped by Riku and the others yelling my name. I turned and there were jackal beasts stopping them. I went to attack but a dark portal opened beneath me and I fell in.

Chapter end. The hacker has been revealed . . . . right?


	12. XIII and the Superior

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

To Guest 123 or the coward who won't leave a review as an author on Fanfiction so I can reply. You have clearly never played Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games. My characters are true to their originals. Unlike many authors I don't make Cloud a pussy, Sora a pussy and make Riku the big strong hero. I also included Zack as he is better for Cloud than Leon.

Second, yes I could include more detail and I did fall short on that a little bit but the detail you ask for makes a story boring. I shouldn't have to tell you every detail of a room. Seeing as you've never played KH, let me tell you what Castle Oblivion looks like on the inside. IT'S A SOLID WHITE ROOM WITH NO DETAIL PERIOD. I hope that has helped you. As for the little detail on background or what the dragons look like is very obvious, I want you the reader to be able to imagine what your ideal scene is or what your ideal dragon looks like.

Chapter 12: XIII and the Superior

Is this the Superior? Whoever he is he is just standing there. The hooded person took pulled their hood back. Roxas! "It's about time Sora. I've been waiting for some time."

What is going on? "Why are you here? Where is the Superior?" Roxas chuckled. "He is on the next floor. You have to beat the boss on this floor first."

"Who is the boss?" Twin Katana's appeared in Roxas's hands. "I am." Boss music began to play around us. It was a hauntingly sad melody. **(Roxas's battle theme KH2.5 remix)** He charged me quickly and slashed at me. I rolled out of the way.

"What are you doing? You've been helping me. Why try and kill me now?" Roxas frowned. "I'm sorry Sora, I don't want to fight you." He slashed at me again. This time I blocked it with my sword. I pushed back and knocked Roxas back.

"Then why are you attacking me?" Roxas came at me again. He slashed at me with such speed. I dodged the first two swipes but the third hit me across the cheek.

(Roxas POV)

"I went to challenge Xemnas but Zexion was waiting for me here."

_ "Can't let you keep defying the Organization Roxy." Zexion attacked with his scythes. I defended myself with my two katana's. Zexion was so strong. I pulled out one of my best scrolls. "I offer up this seal to unleash the power of the dragon that rules heaven!" _

_ Zexion only chuckled at me and used his whirlwind slash. He hit me but because of the scroll I took less damage. "Holy!" The white magic hit Zexion and made him vulnerable. I knocked him into the air and did my best move. "Event Horizon!" The non elemental attack hit him taking his hit points almost to zero._

_ All I had to do is finish him with a holy attack. However he used his special spell. "Soul Harvest!" My life was sucked from me and my HP dropped to 1. I fell to my hands and knees. _

_ Zexion walked over to me. "It's time we make you more complacent. This spell will make you follow my wishes and mine alone." Purple fire appeared on each of Zexion's fingers. He shoved his hand against my abdomen. _

_ "See you around Roxy." Zexion disappeared._

(Sora POV)

"I am under his control. So sadly I am the boss. You have to kill me to get to the final boss. It's ok Sora, do it and set everyone free." Zexion is dead though. How can his spell still be active?

"I can't Roxas. I can't lose you." He smiled. "You won't." He attacked me with fierce determination. I blocked everything. How can I kill my brother? He kicked me and knocked me backwards. He pulled out a scroll.

"I offer up this seal to unleash the power the eternal wind!" His speed increased greatly. He moved so fast, I was barely able to block his attack. "Sora! You have to fight!"

I pushed Roxas off of me and pounded the ground with my sword. "Earth Breaker!" The shaking of the ground made him lose his balance. I took the chance and slashed him across the chest. Roxas jumped back.

"What I seek is the waters of life, healing!" He restored a small bit of health. "Ok Sora, time for this to go to the next level." He tossed his swords into the air and pulled out a scroll. "I offer up this seal to unleash the power of the God of Order and God of Chaos!" Energy soared from Roxas. His swords transformed into unique looking swords. They looked like keys. (**I couldn't resist putting them in here) **

The swords fell into his hands. He slashed at me. I blocked with my sword but energy soaring from the blade still hit me. I took damage anyway! Damn it! Here goes nothing!

I shoved my sword into the ground. I held my hands up. "Absolute Zero!" The cold air froze everything in sight. Roxas slashed at the air and made the cold air dissipate.

"Event Horizon!" He was moving so fast. If I didn't act soon I'll die!"

(Cloud POV)

Those monsters were annoying but not a real problem. Sora however has disappeared once again. "Come on, let's check the net room. Maybe he is in there." We walked into the next room but Sora wasn't there.

There were strange statues though. These weren't on any other floor. We walked closer to look at them. Riku pulled his sword out. "I am going to break these and see if there is anything inside." Riku slashed at the statue and his attack bounced off.

The statues came to life. They were armored beings with large axes. I tossed a crystal. The information on the creature appeared.

Name: Diamond Knuckle  
Power: Strong physical attack and defense  
Weakness: Slow moving until armor fractures. Afterwards beware  
HP: 4,000  
MP: 0  
Attack: 250  
Defense: 250

"Be careful, he is strong." Riku slashed at him but his attack failed. The Diamond Knuckle swung it's axe and knocked Riku across the room. His HP dropped significantly.

Zack ran at the beast and rolled past it as it swung its axe. Zack turned quickly and slashed it across the back. It groaned and swung his axe.

I jumped over the other Diamond Knuckle and slashed it down its back. This one groaned and twirled hitting me with hard. I fell backwards onto the floor.

The Diamond knuckle stood over me. He raised his axe and it came down. I rolled away and slashed it once again. It let out a yell and some of the armor fell off. The one Zack was fighting was also free of some of the armor.

The two creatures jumped back. They started running around us in a circle. They were so fast. Riku took a chance and attack them. They both stopped and charged him. They knocked him off balance and slashed. I jumped between the attack and took the full blow.

Riku rolled and slashed at the Diamond Knuckle. It groaned and burst into flames. A warning shot in front of my eyes. **Severe damage, bleeding effect. Character death in 15 seconds.**

Zack was struggling against the Knuckle. I ran towards them and pushed Zack out of the way of an attack. I screamed and slashed the beast. Like the other it burst into flames and died.

I didn't have long now. "Riku come here quickly." He moved fast. "Take my sword and this mineral. Fuse your sword to it. Tell Sora I am sorry and I love him." Riku nodded. Zack came over to me. I fell down onto the ground. Zack got down and held me. "Cloud . . ." I put my hand on his face. "I love you."

Zack leaned down and kissed me on the lips. My HP dropped to 0. My body started to fade but I could still feel his kiss. Fight Sora, save them all.

(Sora POV)

"Bahumut Zero! Come out!" The king of dragons came out and blocked the attack from hitting me. "Tetra Flare." The great dragon flew high into the air and shot a beautiful beam of blue energy at Roxas. His HP dropped down.

Roxas moved quickly after my summon disappeared. He attacked me with great speed and knocked my sword from my hand. He blew me backwards. I reached for my sword but he held it down with his sword.

"I'm sorry brother. You are the best twin I could have ever asked for. I don't think life would have been as great as it has been without you but I can't fight this spell." I held my hand out and my sword disappeared from below Roxas. "What!?"

I slashed through Roxas. He dropped his swords and they faded into darkness. He smiled. "You make a good brother." He fell forward towards me and faded into the darkness.

I fell into another portal and appeared where Zack and Riku were. I looked around. "Where is Cloud?" Zack is crying. No. Riku grabbed me and held me tight. "I'm so sorry Sora." NO! God NO!

"Sora, I love you and I promise you we will end his. Cloud will not die in vain." I wiped my eyes. "Zack . . ." He shook his head. "Let's go, Xemnas is the last surviving member."

We walked towards the final stairwell and went upstairs. There was an NPC waiting. We healed up and went into the last room. Music began to play as soon as we entered. Zack went in first. He wasn't thinking! We don't know what to expect!

"Where are you, you mother fucker!? I'm going to kill you!" A bolt of energy shot down through Zack's chest. He fell to his knees. Xemnas came down and sliced through Zack. He faded into nothing.

"Welcome players. I must admit I am surprised you made it passed your brother Sora." I growled. "You will pay you bastard!" He chuckled. Riku grabbed my shoulder and held me tight.

"Why did you do all of this Xemnas?" Riku asked. Music began to play. It was very ominous, kind of awesome but also angry. **(Pains theme from Naruto, I recommend listening to it during this next part)**

"Why? The question that has been asked since day one. I did all of this to get back at Sephiroth for what he did to me." What the hell? He did all of this for revenge against Sephiroth? "I was the leading member of the gaming dept at Vector. I was the president of the dept."

Riku shook his head. "You're not Xemnas then! I know the heads of all departments and Xemnas has never been a part of the team. I don't even think he works at Vector!" Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "Well aren't we clever." His boy began to fade away and his voice was changing. That voice . . . no . . . how can it be?

"You are right, Xemnas never worked for Vector. However I did." I could feel Riku tense. I couldn't possible tense any further. I pulled my sword out. "How is this possible! You died Zexion!"

Zexion revealed himself. "I never died. Axel believed he killed me but I simply opened a dark portal and came here. Anyway, as I was saying. I worked for Vector as their president of the Gaming department. Ansem the wise gave me the position. After all I was his son." Riku shook his head and growled.

"You liar! Me and Sephiroth are his only sons!" Zexion chuckled. "Around the time you were conceived so was I. You were born 18 years ago October 7th. I was born on the 10th in the same year. My mother let Ansem know and he supported us. However my life was still quite awful. It didn't help that my mother got sick and died when I was 7. Ansem being the kind father brought me to live with you all but Sephiroth didn't want me around. So to please Sephiroth and to protect you from his infidelity to your beloved late mother, he put me in the east wing. He spent time with me and groomed me to be like him. Thanks to him and my own will to study, I graduated High school when I was 13. I graduated college when I was 15. Father then gave me the job I had when I convinced him Gaming was the next big thing for his company."

My god . . . this is crazy. "That doesn't explain why Zexion."

He sighed. "I am getting there. Can we enjoy the drama Sora? Anyway, I pitched Eden to father and he loved it. My entire life I spent working on this epic fantasy world. It is everything to me. When Ansem died unexpectedly and Sephiroth took over as president of Vector he demoted me from my position and took Eden from me. He took everything from me! Fortunately the Board liked me more than Sephiroth so I got special Admin privileges and because I designed the game I knew all of the basic coding which allowed me to take over the system."

"You're out of your mind Zexion. These are people's lives you have destroyed." Two scythes appeared in his hands.

"My life was ruined long ago. Now that Sephiroth is out of the way, the company is mine. No one will ever know I did anything. As far as all evidence goes, it looks like Sephiroth made it happen. This company will be mine. It's time to end this all. If you can beat me then you can leave this game."

Riku and I held our swords tightly. Zexion is right, it is time to end this.

As always please review.


	13. Ultimate End

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

I want to thank my faithful reviewers. Enjoy this Climatic Chapter. I recommend listening to Pains theme during the first part of this story. It adds to the drama. As different scenes occur I will recommend different video game music.

Chapter 13: The Superior and the Ultimate End

(Sora POV)

"Defeat me and you can leave this game. That is assuming you can beat me. As with any great final boss, I have three forms. Can you do it?" Zexion chuckled and attacked us both.

I clapped my hands together. "Protect!" A defensive barrier shot around us both. Zexion laughed. "Not good enough!" He twirled in the air and tossed his scythes around him. He held out both hands. "Black Lightning!"

I hurried and charged another spell. "Shell!" The lightning hit us hard but the defensive spell diffused it making the attack deal less. Zexion laughed a little. "How wonderful. You are strong."

Zexion landed lightly and caught his scythes. He charged us and attacked. "Whirlwind slash!" He twirled and hit us both.

"What! NO!" The scythes diffused my spell. I shoved Riku away and flipped over Zexion. I turned quickly and charged a spell. "Absolute Zero!" Cold air surrounded Zexion and did little damage.

He laughed at the attack and brushed the frost off of his shoulders. "Let me show you a real ice spell." He held his hand up and cold energy surrounded his arm and formed into an ice spike. He tossed it at me. I tried to move but I am stuck!

I looked down, he froze me to the floor! If that hit me . . . I'll be done for. "I don't think so!" Riku jumped between me and the ice spike. He slashed it away and charged Zexion head on.

I held my hand up. "Holy!" The white energy hit Zexion and Riku jumped above him. "Dragon Slash!" The attack connected and knocked out a chunk of his HP.

Zexion backed up from Riku. "My, my, aren't we strong. I'll reward you both. Ask me anything and I will give you the truth." Riku growled. "Where is my brother?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Ridiculous question. He is dead. I killed him shortly after you all got to Castle Oblivion. He fought gallantly but he lost." Riku looked down. He is in shock. My turn. "Why form Organization XIII?"

"I formed them to study the players and test their strength of will." That's rather simplistic. "Did they know your purpose?"

"Not at all. Only Lexeaus knew and Marluxia of course." What about Demyx? "So Demyx didn't know? Did he mean nothing to you? He believed in you, loved you, hoped in you!" Zexion smirked at me.

"Hope is comforting. It allows us to except reality no matter how tragic it may be. Demyx died in hope rather than live in despair. I gave him what he needed." Sick bastard!

I held my hand up. "Holy!" The white energy soared and hit him hard. His HP dropped further. He held his hand up. "Soul Harvest!" Our HP was stolen and helped restore his health.

"Riku snap out of it!" I concentrated and charged a spell. "Curaga!" The great healing magic restored us back to full.

I slammed my hands to the ground. "Alexander! Holy Judgment!" The metal giant came out and shot his powerful holy energy. Zexion took a barrage of damage.

"People mean nothing to you, you bastard!" Zexion laughed hysterically. "Ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA! Death awaits you." He slashed right through Alexander. He blew up in a burst of white energy. The residual energy infused in me and Riku giving us a holy touch.

"People mean something to me Sora. Lexeaus was like a father to me and Marluxia was the love of my life when we met when I was 15. Sadly, as fate would have it, he was taken from me by a car accident. I was able to take his consciousness and set it in Eden. I gave him life again but sadly he is only data, though his consciousness is real." That is sad.

"Let's end this Sora." He charged his attack. "Final Reaping!" He came at us to deliver a devastating attack. Riku charged him and attacked Zexion at the same time. "Ragnarok LVL 2." The two clashed in the air. Zexion seemed surprised. Riku slashed through Zexion several times, he groaned. "Is this . . . possible?"

They both landed on the ground. Cracks formed in the two scythes. "Is that the Excalibur EX? Quite amazing. Your skill is great Riku. You even finished this form." What? The scythes shattered into pieces.

"What's next then Zexion?" The music changed and picked up. (sorceress ultimecia theme from FF8) Zexion floated into the air. "Next? What always follows the challenging boss, an even harder fight." Darkness surrounded Zexion and he transformed into a winged lion like beast. He was black with a white mane and red piercing eyes. Large black horns pointed off from his head. (**Griever from FF8, google so you can see how awesome Zexion looks)**

His voice boomed in the air. "It's over!" Zexion shot a beam of energy from his mouth at us. "Riku!" We both jumped out of the way.

I looked over at Riku. He yelled out to me. "What do we do?!" I didn't know. What could we do? Zexion is on a whole new level. I held out my hand. "Holy!" The white magic soared and hit Zexion. It hardly did any damage.

"Fools, I am like a God unto you. You will fall to my unbridled strength." Energy erupted from Zexion. The room shattered like glass and revealed the open sky. Dark clouds formed from nowhere and thunder boomed in the sky.

"Riku get over here!" Zexion rose into the air and energy father around him. "It all ends now." Energy formed in Zexion's beast hands. "Infinite Zero."

The energy soared towards us and collapsed into an almost invisible small ball. In just a few moments the energy blew up.

The glare in his eyes peered into the dust. Zexion clearly knew something was wrong. When the dust settled he saw what it was. "Damn you! Like rats you find a way to escape harm! Damn you and that worthless summon Carbuncle!"

The green mouse like summons reflect kept us from harm. Carbuncle disappeared and I quickly placed my hands on the ground. "Bahumut's three come to me! Merge again and be one, come forth divine lord and be reborn!" Three dragons shot from the ground and flew high into the air. They twirled in the air and formed back into one dragon.

"Divine Flare!" A pale green flare shot and hit Zexion. "Riku now! Duel Tech!" We both ran and jumped through the air. "Final Judgment!" We sliced through Zexion combining with the divine flare.

He let out a roar and fire surrounded his body. "Agh! Again . . ." Zexion fell from the ball of fire that was his beast form. As he fell, darkness erupted from. Was that it? Is he fading into nothing? A new dark music began to play. (Necron theme FF9)

No, he landed on his feet. His cloak is gone though. He is shirtless, why are the evils guys always hot? Seriously, those abs are better than Riku's and Riku is built like a God.

What is that on his abdomen though? It looks like some kind of seal. Riku charged at Zexion. "No weapon Zexion, now you die!" Zexion chuckled and shoved his hand through the air like he was reaching into something.

It is like some kind of tear in space. Zexion pulled out a long katana like Sephiroth's but this is different. "Riku look out!"

Zexion laughed like a mad man. "It's TOO late!" He thrust the sword into the love of my life. Riku gasped and looked back. "Sora . . . use this . . . forgive me." He tossed his sword at me. I grasped it and I knew what it is he wanted me to do.

Zexion swung Riku from his katana at me. My lover slid over to me as he slowly faded. I held him in my arms. "You can beat him . . . I love you." A tear fell from my eyes and Riku faded into nothing.

Zexion walked over to me. He kept his distance. "I see, he created the Excalibur EX and wants you to make it even better. Go ahead . . . if you have the rare Dark Matter." I growled and pounded the ground with my fist. "Earth breaker!" Zexion flipped backwards.

"I do have it!" Zexion scowled. I fused my sword to the Excalibur EX and made a new deadly weapon. Zexion laughed at me. "A lot of good it will do you! Only a full knight can use it! You are a mix between a knight and Diviner and are unable to use it!"

I smirked. Zexion thrust his sword through my chest. "I'm so sorry but you lose Sora." My HP was slowly dropping. He lifted me higher into the air. "Not long now Sora. You have less than half left."

Dark words appeared before my eyes. **Bleeding effect, death imminent.** Zexion smiled. "10 HP . . . 7 . . . 3 . . .1." He laughed more until he realized my HP is stuck at 1.

"What? Why won't it go to 0?" That is when a glyph appeared below the both of us. Zexion looked down at the Glyph and his eyes widened. "Impossible! You should be dead and you shouldn't have this summon! Cloud had the relics!" I forced my self to the ground and lifted Zexion into the air as held his sword.

"Cloud gave me the relics and you should know why I haven't died. I have the Ring of Creation." Fear shot across Zexion's eyes. "Final Attack . . . . no!" I threw Zexion into the air. "That's not all Zexion! The new sword I made, the Sword of Creation wasn't for me. It is for my greatest summon! Now ULTIMATE END!"

"NO! The Knights of the round get a bonus from that sword!" A knight shot from the glyph and soared through Zexion. 11 more knights shot from the glyph and hit Zexion with a great barrage.

The final knight, the 13th one who is King of them all grabbed the sword I made and held it high. Zexion smiled. "Well done . . ." He sliced through Zexion and the summon ended.

My HP dropped to 0 and my body began fading. Zexion looked at me before falling backwards and light shot from his body. He burst into a flurry of lights and the last thing I saw were the words we all wanted to see since being locked in here.

**Congratulations on defeating Eden!**

My body disappeared but it wasn't darkness around me. Where am I? Is this the sky? I looked down and there was Eden. The 100 floors of the game floating in the sky.

It is crumbling! Castle Oblivion was falling apart and the floors were breaking off!

"Sora." I turned and there he was. Riku! I ran to him and held him. "Riku! You're alive!"

"It looks like we can't leave Sora. If I have to die, I'm glad it is with you." He held me tight.

"Beautiful isn't it you two?" We both looked behind us. It's Zexion. He walked over to us. "It is all so beautiful. I will miss it." Riku remained silent at his words.

"What's happening Zexion?"

"I designed it a month ago. On the chance I was defeated the game would begin to delete. It takes time though. In the meantime, every gamer has been mass logged out."

"What about us?" Zexion shrugged. "Anything can happen Sora. Death isn't certain. You may wake up, you may be in a coma, you may die."

Riku took a deep breath. "What about you?" Zexion smiled. "We'll see . . . brother." He looked down. "Well time to go." Zexion began to walk away. "Oh . . . congrats on winning."

He disappeared and everything went dark.

Awwww . . . . last full chapter. Only the epilogue left now.


	14. Epilogue

Eden

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Epilogue**

(Sora POV)

**"It was one year ago that the game Eden ended for many thousands people. It was the previous owner Sephiroth Crescent who trapped them. He was killed in the game and died in real life. It was after he died that the game ended. The new owner, Zexion Crescent, the half brother of Sephiroth apologized for the company and his brother. He has sworn that nothing like that will happen again.**

**Though it was a video game that trapped them and put their lives in danger, these same gamers are waiting outside the store for the new Eden. It seems lessons can't be learned. Though the company has gone on record and the new owner himself promising that this game is safe and what happened before can't happen again, many people myself included, wonder how these people can risk it. This is Yuffie with channel 12, showing you Eden 2: The war of the Eyes. It is released tonight in just three hours. Let's hope there isn't a repeat of last year."**

It's been a year since that day. The day Zexion shoved a sword through me, the day my great summon killed him, the day I lost my brother. Roxas is alive but he is in a coma.

The doctors say his brain activity is normal. They say it is like anyone who was trapped in the game but the game was gone. Cloud woke up from the game. He was lucky, one of about 100 people who survived death in the game.

Axel was one of those people. He is always at the hospital when he isn't working. He stays by Roxas's side and won't move on. I don't blame him though.

Zack is ok too. He and Cloud actually got married three months ago. Riku is alive as well. We took a test and got out of High School. We're in college right now. We got an apartment together. He works for Zexion now. They are brothers after all. Riku is the Vice President of Vector but until he finishes college, Zexion does everything.

That's what Riku wanted. He wanted to make it on his own. Even though he gets the salary from the company and the inheritance from Sephiroth. Yea, I'm dating a billionaire.

You're probably wondering how Zexion survived? Or maybe how he isn't in prison. Well as one would assume, he didn't have normal VR equipment. So he was never at risk of dying. Riku and I tried to spread word of Zexion but there as no proof against him.

Zexion was smart and made everything look like Sephiroth did it. The game was viewed by the public, it continually broadcasted but Castle Oblivion wasn't. Zexion messed with it so no one would ever know.

I turned the TV off and went into the kitchen. It sucks now cooking. In the game it was simple touch shit with your knife and it's cut up, put it the pot and done perfect. Real life is never so simple.

"SORA!" I turned to look for my boyfriend who just slammed our door. Did I forget to do something? Riku can be kinda girly when it comes to cleaning, remembering dates, taking out the trash . . . he is the top shouldn't that all be his job?

"Yes darling Riku?" Riku ran up to me with his laptop and practically knocked me down. He put it down on the dining room table and forced me to sit.

"What's going on?" He ignored me and showed me a page on the computer. It was for Eden 2. "I don't care about a game. I'm done."

"No, this is important. Look Sora." I looked at the page. He hit play and started the trailer for the game. I must admit it looked cool. Wait . . . what the fuck was that?!

"Riku . . . is that . . ." Riku scooted a seat and got close to me. He held me and whispered into my ear. "Yes Sora . . . it's Roxas."

**The End**


End file.
